


Larga vida al Rey

by miruru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Temporada 10-<br/>Los efectos de la Marca de Caín habían sido inesperados pero, a fin de cuentas, eran buenas noticias para Crowley. Ahora que había arrastrado a uno de sus peores enemigos a su bando, ¿qué no podría hacer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Este fanfic empieza al final de la temporada 9 y se irá desarrollando a partir de ahí. Estoy muy decepcionada con eso de que Demon!Dean haya acabado en 3 capítulos y , como me indigna que hayan finalizado una trama argumental tan pronto, he decidido rehacerla como me hubiera gustado que pasara (o al menos parte de ello). Usaré algunos conceptos de la temporada y otros los reescribiré totalmente.
> 
> Este es un prólogo para ir abriendo boca. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Por supuesto, cuidado con los posibles spoilers.
> 
> Un saludo :)

_«Cas, soy Sam. Mira, esta es la quinta vez que te llamo para hablar contigo, pero no hay manera y no puedo guardar el mensaje por más tiempo. No sé si estás vivo, o si ya lo sabes, pero Dean se ha ido. Metatron... No fui capaz de hacer nada —se escuchó la risa amarga de un hombre destruido, del menor de los Winchester—. De nuevo. No sé qué hacer, joder... Estoy tentado a dejarle enterrado, como hice antes, por si alguien decide traerle a la vida, ¿pero es eso lo mejor? ¿No es un deseo egoísta? Dean ha sufrido mucho. ¿Y si es más amable dejarle marchar? Quizás merece descanso, como Bobby —silencio—. Estoy pensando en hacer un funeral, ritual de cazadores, pero no puedo hacer esto solo. Sé que tú y Dean teníais un lazo profundo, Cas. Estoy seguro de que, si pudiera, estaría contento por saber que viniste a despedirle. Por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda una última vez.»_

 

* * *

 

 

— Escúchame bien, Dean Winchester. Lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo no es muerte, es vida; un nuevo tipo de vida. Abre tus ojos, Dean. Ve lo que veo, siente lo que siento. Vamos a aullarle a esa luna —dijo la voz ronca de Crowley, mientras los ojos del demonio estaban fijos en el cuerpo amoratado, pálido e inerte del joven que yacía sobre la cama.

 

Los párpados del Winchester se abrieron y revelaron dos globos negros como el carbón, como una noche estrellas, la más oscura jamás vista. Una sonrisa superior curvó los labios del Rey del Infierno cuando vio que, tal y como había imaginado, la Marca de Caín tenía un efecto secundario interesante y peculiar. Dean estaba confundido y, en ese instante, ni siquiera podía recordar qué era lo último que le había sucedido. Estaba bien, en paz, rodeado por el confort que la nada le proporcionaba, donde el dolor y la tristeza quedaban atrás, y de repente algo le había arrancado de ese bienestar, algo que ardía por todas sus venas y que pulsaba en su cabeza.

 

Su mano se apretó contra el mango roñoso y ajado del filo dentado que le había llevado por caminos tenebrosos y que no le habían gustado. La contraria se apoyó sobre la cama y apretó para poderse levantar. Sus extremidades parecían hechas de gelatina y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía mejor que nunca. Todo lo que había a su alrededor daba la impresión de haber sido sacado de algún sueño, era irreal, distante para él.

 

— Cuidado, ardilla. El proceso nos deja confundidos, pero el cambio resulta agradable y pronto verás que las posibilidades son infinitas —le dijo al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

 

Sin embargo, Dean Winchester no tomó la mano que el Rey del Infierno le ofrecía. Respirando entrecortado, jadeante, como si algo le estuviera arrebatando la poca vida que había recuperado para abrir los ojos, se impulsó hasta estar sobre sus propios pies y, durante un momento, se tambaleó hacia los lados. Crowley observó la estampa, preguntándose si caería como peso muerto sobre el suelo por culpa de su propia estupidez.

 

Por suerte, pudo mantener el equilibrio y avanzó hacia una de las paredes, en la que había colgado un pequeño espejo que había visto días mejores. Apoyó las dos manos sobre la pintura, sin soltar el arma, que vibraba en su derecha, y ahogó un jadeo en su garganta cuando vio su apariencia en el reflejo. Sus ojos parecían hechos de petróleo y sus heridas, amoratadas, se estaban recuperando a una velocidad que no era normal.

 

Crowley esperaba paciente a que Dean se reajustara, a que todo aquel caos y descontrol se asentara, a que los sentimientos dejaran de importarle. Sabía que sería entonces cuando podría hablar con él de igual a igual. El pobre cerebro del Winchester, con un aluvión de emociones que no tenía tiempo de procesar, empezó a ser consciente de que algo le había pasado. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo; aquella debía de ser la peor pesadilla que jamás había tenido.

 

Barrió con la mano izquierda, para llegar a ese maldito hueso que le poseía y le convertía en un ser sediento de sangre, con la esperanza de que aquello le hiciera volver a ser normal, pero en el proceso desató algo más, aquel poder que usaban los demonios que había visto mil veces y que hizo saltar el espejo de su sitio. Éste se precipitó contra las baldosas y se hizo añicos.

 

— Tranquilo, Dean. Ven conmigo, te explicaré lo que ha pasado. Todo eso por lo que estás pasando es normal y puedo darte las respuestas que necesitas.

 

No había que ser estúpido, Crowley sabía que un demonio recién nacido era el ser más inestable que pudiera existir y Dean Winchester no era un bebé indefenso, así que tenía que andar con pies de plomo hasta que el ardor de la transformación se detuviera. En ese instante, los ojos totalmente negros del joven se posaron en él y vio una expresión desvalida en su rostro, esa que pocos habían visto y que se encargaba de ocultar al máximo.

 

Dean lo sabía; Crowley le tendía una mano pero seguro que a su espalda tenía un cuchillo esperando para clavárselo cuando fuera por la espalda. Deseó huir, deseó estar lejos del alcance del Rey, lejos de la posibilidad de que Sam le encontrara en ese estado, y entonces pensó en cierto sitio en el que encontraría paz, en el que pensaba que podría relajarse. De repente, para sorpresa del demonio, Dean se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mandíbula inferior del hombre trajeado cayó y, tras un segundo, suficiente para procesar la información, su ceño se frunció.

 

— ¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo demonios ha hecho eso!? —exclamó indignado.

 

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir la presencia del pequeño Sammy, que se acercaba a la fuente del ruido. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo de color negro y esperó, con aire suficiente, a que el joven Winchester se asomara a la puerta. Su expresión fue todo un poema y mejoró, con el añadido del desconcierto y el pavor, cuando vio que la cama donde había yacido el cadáver de su hermano mayor estaba vacía. Aunque la situación se había escapado de su control, Crowley sonrió con suficiencia.

 

— Nos vemos, Samantha.

 

Elevó el brazo derecho y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, desapareció del bunker, para la frustración de Sam.

 

A pesar de ese jugueteo final, la verdad era que Crowley no estaba contento; Dean Winchester había revivido y se le había escapado delante de sus narices.


	2. Sólo un ángel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy teniendo muchos problemas con ciertas cosas con este fic. Quiero poner los nombres en español de las cosas ("Angel blade", los nombres) pero no he visto la serie en español así que me vuelvo loca. Si me podéis ayudar os lo agradezco: ¿Cómo le llaman al Angel blade en español? XD Porque me estoy volviendo loca... 
> 
> Los diálogos están algunos transcritos del inglés directamente, así que no busquéis la similitud con el español.

_Estaba cansado. El asalto al infierno estaba siendo de las cosas más duras que había experimentado en su vida. Durante días, interminables, sus hermanos y él habían estado combatiendo contra los demonios que habían abandonado el caos y se habían organizado de manera eficiente para defender el gran tesoro que habían obtenido. Las órdenes de su jefe eran claras y la prueba de la importancia de la misión era que muchos habían interesados en que Dean Winchester permaneciera en el Infierno, como uno de sus perros obedientes._

_A esas alturas del viaje, entre paisajes que escaparían a la comprensión de cualquier humano, Castiel había perdido a casi todos sus aliados y prácticamente vagaba solo, intentando llegar hacia donde estaba su objetivo, herido y con sus poderes bajo mínimos. En un momento de desesperación, el cual llegaría a negar ante cualquiera de sus hermanos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de esa presencia diminuta. El joven desprendía desesperanza, desprendía tristeza y angustia y, sólo con verle, sucio, ensangrentado, con las manos temblorosas, Castiel comprendió la importancia de su viaje._

_El problema era que llegaba tarde, Dean Winchester ya había roto el primer sello, pero aún no era el final. El hombre honrado que rompiera el primer sello, también sería el que podría detener el Apocalipsis. Sabía que si descendía, que si le tocaba, que si lo arrastraba fuera de esa prisión de sangre, de agonía y huesos, el destino que recaería sobre sus hombros sería mucho más que el peso de su mano, pero, de todas maneras, Castiel agarró el hombro del hermano mayor de los Winchester y tiró de él, remontando el vuelo, batiendo sus grandes alas todo lo que podía para escapar cuanto antes del infierno._

_"— ¿Crees que nosotros tres seremos suficientes? —preguntó Castiel con un nudo en la garganta._

_— Siempre lo hemos sido— añadió Dean con una sonrisa."_

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Castiel enfocó el sucio techo de un motel asqueroso en el que había parado al caer la noche. Le costó un segundo situarse, recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido, pero cuando lo hizo el golpe fue brutal y le dio un vuelco al estómago. Ese hombre al que había visto en sus sueños, su amigo, el humano con el que compartía un vínculo profundo, estaba muerto. Por mucho que se lo repitiera, la frase en su cabeza sonaba irreal; por eso no la había dicho aún en voz alta.

 

Miró el teléfono móvil a su derecha y al encenderlo le llegó el aviso de un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Con ése, el ángel tenía un total de dos mensajes de voz y alrededor de treinta y dos llamadas perdidas de Sam. Las empezó a recibir el mismo día en que la batalla sucedió, pero el impacto de las palabras de Metatrón había sido tan fuerte que Castiel aún no se había reajustado al golpe que había supuesto.

 

De vez en cuando su voz pomposa y sabelotodo se reproducía en su cabeza de nuevo y revivía el momento.

 

_— Oh. Así que Gadriel ha mordido el polvo. Y la tabla de los Ángeles, podríamos decir el instrumento más poderoso en la historia del universo, está hecha añicos y, ¿decías para qué? Ah, es cierto: Para salvar a Dean Winchester. Esa era tu meta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, te cubriste con la bandera del Cielo pero, al fin y al cabo, todo se trataba de salvar a un humano, ¿verdad? Pues, adivina, él también está muerto._

 

De nuevo, el recuerdo produjo una sensación lacerante en su pecho, que hizo que gruñera a disgusto. Comprendía que usar una Gracia robada podía tener consecuencias inesperadas, pero, a medida que ésta se iba agotando, Castiel notaba que su comportamiento físico y emocional se asemejaba cada vez más al de los mortales; esos que por tantas penurias pasaban a lo largo de su vida.

 

Si lo analizaba en retrospectiva, desde que Castiel había descendido de la seguridad y el orden del cielo, que su vida se había visto alterada por completo. La presencia de los Winchester era apabullante y arrastraban a todos, amigos o enemigos, hacia su órbita. Sólo hacía falta mirarle a él. En un principio había sido otro ángel más, buscando cumplir con los designios de su ausente padre, a rajatabla, y ahora se había alejado de todo con tal de sobreponerse a la sensación de vacío, a ese frío que había dejado un solo hecho.

 

_"Él también está muerto"_

 

Cansado de esa frase recurrente, el ángel empujó la manta de aspecto viejo hasta descubrir su cuerpo. Como no poseía un gran armario del que escoger, había aceptado la cortesía del motel y se había puesto el batín marron. Tenía borlas, de la cantidad de veces que se había lavado en, seguramente, no las mejores condiciones. Al menos olía bien y parecía impecable. Debajo de éste, el hombre de cabellos cortos oscuros únicamente tenía la ropa interior, unos calzoncillos blancos con rayas delgadas en diferentes tonalidades de azul. Después de una noche de sueño agitada, el batín se había soltado y su torso quedaba al descubierto. Tenía un morado allí donde antes había habido un golpe más fuerte y, aunque debería estar contento porque el hematoma ya casi había sanado, la verdad era que un daño de ese estilo ya tendría que estar curado por completo.

 

Se impulsó fuera de la cama y el frío y el polvo acariciaron la planta de sus pies. Dio dos pasos, hasta estar al lado de la mesita de noche y volvió a mirar el teléfono. La culpabilidad era un sentimiento asfixiante y había empeorado desde que había empezado a ignorar a Sam. Se identificaba con ese chico, ya que ambos compartían ese desagradable tormento del individuo que ha intentado hacer el bien y sólo se ha sumergido en el camino del mal.

 

El problema aquí era que Castiel no sabía como manejar la situación. Sí, había perdido a otros hermanos en el campo de batalla, pero durante ese tiempo había pensado que todo era por un bien mayor, que sufrían, sangraban y peleaban por designios del Señor y que su sacrificio y esfuerzo jamás sería en vano. Pero ahora ya no encontraba semejante consuelo. ¿Para qué había muerto Dean?

 

Desde que obtuvo la Marca, había intentado que ese pobre humano no tuviera que enfrentarse a Metatrón, que era un problema real únicamente por su culpa, por no haber sabido ver tras sus falacias. Cuanto más usara el poder de Caín, más perdería su camino Dean y, de eso, sólo él podría hacerse responsable. Tenía que arreglar el Cielo, así podría evitar que se sumergiera en un lodo tan denso que no estaba seguro de poderle sacar de él.

 

Se había esforzado tanto... ¿Para qué? Él ya no estaba y había sido su culpa, por no poder solucionar la situación a tiempo.

 

Al final se alejó del teléfono y fue hacia el sillón forrado con tela beige, sobre el cual había dejado todas sus prendas. Cogió el pantalón de pinza negro, algo arrugado después de una noche sobre ese respaldo, y se fue vistiendo. Sus orbes azules, como el cielo despejado, se fijaron en el celular negro, inmóvil. Daba la impresión de que, en ese silencio, era capaz de propagar un canto de sirena que no dejaba de atraer su atención.

 

Su expresión triste, insegura, le acompañó durante el rato en el que estuvo poniéndose la camisa blanca y anudándose la corbata. No sabía cómo un ángel tenía tal conocimiento, pero dedujo que todo era residual de Jimmy, que tantas veces lo había hecho antes de irse a trabajar de buena mañana. Al final cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se dio fuerzas.

 

_"Tú puedes. Es sólo un mensaje de voz."_

 

El teléfono pesaba en su mano una vez lo hubo cogido. Tocó un par de teclas y, al fin, logró llamar al servicio contestador, para que éste reprodujera el mensaje. La voz de Sam sonaba cansada, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desmoronarse por completo.

 

_«_ _Dean se ha ido_ _»_. Lo sabía, pero aún no quería aceptar la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces le había curado? ¿Cuántas veces le había salvado de demonios u otras criaturas? Y, al final, siempre estaba bien, a salvo, y le miraba con sus ojos verdes, como si fuera el ser más fascinante sobre la faz de la Tierra, como si Castiel fuera infinitamente superior a él y no llegara a comprender por qué elegía salvarle cada vez que estaba en peligro. Pero eso ya no era así. Había perecido y él ni siquiera había estado cerca para sanarle —tampoco estaba seguro de haberlo podido hacer en su estado— ni había podido volar hacia el lugar para estar a su lado en el momento en el que había exhalado su último suspiro. Había perdido la vida y Castiel había estado en el Cielo. No se lo podía perdonar.

 

_«_ _Dean ha sufrido mucho_ _»_ _._ Sí, lo había visto. Había sido testigo de cómo el alma y el corazón del hermano mayor de los Winchester se iba enfriando, endureciendo para poder aguantar los golpes que aún le seguían viniendo. Él se lo había empezado a preguntar últimamente: ¿por qué todo lo malo le tenía que ocurrir a estos pobres chicos? ¿Es que habían enfadado a su padre y por eso les había deparado este destino tan cruel? Habían hecho cosas grandiosas, habían salvado a mucha gente, ¿pero a qué precio?

 

Las siguientes palabras se le clavaron como agujas en el cerebro: « _Merece descanso_ _»_ _._ « _Funeral_ _»_ _._ « _Ritual de cazadores_ _»_ _._ « _Tú y Dean_ _»_ _._ « _Lazo profundo_ _»_ _._ ¿Y de qué había servido ese vínculo tan poderoso? Se preguntaba si cuando Castiel había muerto, una de tantas veces, Dean se había sentido de esta manera, como si le ahogaran en un pozo. Quizás no porque, en general, había estado tratando de salvar al mundo y él había fallecido por daño colateral, ¿pero se habría asemejado un poco a esta enfermedad que le envenenaba por dentro cada segundo que pensaba en el desenlace que esta amistad había tenido?

 

Pero, sobre todo, lo que destrozó los ánimos del ángel fue el escuchar a Sam decir: « _Si pudiera, estaría contento por saber que viniste a despedirle_ _»_ _._ Notaba los ojos acuosos, como si éstos funcionaran de manera incorrecta y no supieran regular el grado de humedad que necesitaban. Cerró los ojos, llevó la mano izquierda al puente de la nariz y las yemas de sus dedos se posaron sobre los párpados apretados. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios resecos y agrietados apretados el uno contra el otro.

 

Durante cuestión de medio segundo, Castiel aguantó el aliento, lo cual hizo que, a posteriori, lo recuperara de manera entrecortada. Fue en ese momento que notó que su garganta se ocluía durante un breve instante. Su nariz se había taponado y cuando trató de respirar por ésta, sorbió parte de esos mocos que se habían formado de manera inesperada. Tenía más mensajes por escuchar pero, en ese momento, su corazón no se lo permitía. Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, derrotado. Se tuvo que sentar al lado, porque las piernas le flaqueaban, y se encorvó hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus muslos, próximos a sus rodillas. Dejó que su cabeza cayera y cerró los ojos, rogando por paz mental.

 

El mensaje de Sam había hecho que la pesadilla se volviera realidad, que no pudiera negarlo por más que él no hubiera pronunciado la frase maldita en voz alta. Y lo peor de todo era que, en tales circunstancias, Castiel se encontraba dividido. Una parte de él quería ir pero había otra, que ahora mismo era la dominante, que deseaba seguir apartado de todo esto.

 

Desearía poder ser sólo un ángel, otra vez. Las cosas eran menos complicadas por aquel entonces, cuando se dedicaba a misiones con sus hermanos y los Winchester eran tan sólo un nombre más, como el de la lista de profetas que estaba en su mente. Fue dejando que estos pensamientos le empaparan y, por primera vez, empezó a aceptarlos. Esa era la cruz que Castiel tendría que llevar y nada podía hacer ahora por remediarlo.

 

Y de entre esos pensamientos se alzó uno, poderoso: ¿Iba a dejar que esto terminara así? Habían sido íntimos con Dean, le había escuchado en sus momentos de mayor debilidad y le había contado secretos que no le había explicado antes a ninguno de sus hermanos. Esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría de ver en directo el cuerpo de su amigo, de tocar su hombro, como hiciera antaño en el Infierno, y de dedicarle unas palabras directamente.

 

Era duro, claro que sí, pensar que no volvería a escuchar la voz del Winchester en su cabeza, pidiéndole que le ayudara o que se presentara donde estaba, que no le enseñaría otra de esas complicadas emociones humanas que aún no podía dominar, o que no le mostraría todo lo que el libre albedrío, a ése al que creía estar acostumbrado, le podía ofrecer. Pero empezó a ser consciente de que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida si no iba a despedirse de él. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida fuera desgarrador, Sam debía de estar sintiéndolo igual o peor y, en momentos de tristeza, era necesario que la familia, aunque ésta no fuera de sangre, se apoyara.

 

La puerta de la habitación 32A sonó y le distrajo de ese hilo de pensamientos que llevaba enhebrando desde hacía un buen rato. Castiel alzó la cabeza y la entornó para vislumbrar la entrada. Arqueó una ceja, abandonó la cama y se fue hacia allí. Antes, no obstante, paseó por delante de la cómoda y se hizo con su arma angelical, reluciente, y tomó el mango con fuerza. Cuando abrió, preparado para atacar en caso de ser necesario, se encontró con la mirada clara y la melena rojiza de Hannah, que le observó perpleja.

 

— No creo que sea necesario tal recibimiento, Castiel —dijo ella sin inmutarse en absoluto.

 

El siervo del Señor bajó el arma lentamente y se hizo a un lado, con un gesto agotado. Lo que menos esperaba a esas horas era visita, pero no podía decirle que regresara en un momento más oportuno. Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez la mujer ya hubo pasado y vio que ésta estaba paseando por la habitación, mirando todo desde la distancia, como si pudiera contagiarle algún virus.

 

— ¿Por qué no has vuelto al cielo, Castiel? —preguntó Hannah mientras miraba un espejo decorado hasta el hastío, colgado en una de las paredes—. Aún no terminan de asentarse las cosas en nuestro hogar.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema con el preso? —ni siquiera se vio con los ánimos de pronunciar el nombre del que había matado a la única persona por la que había luchado hasta la muerte, literalmente, después de engañarle para hacerle daño a todos sus hermanos.

 

— No, claro que no —respondió, confundida—. Metatrón está en una de las cárceles más seguras, donde estuvo encerrado Gadriel durante milenios. El problema está en los ángeles, Castiel. No todos han regresado al Cielo a pesar de que la puerta ya está abierta y nos toca ahora encargarnos de los rezagados. No todos quieren regresar, se resisten y hemos de emplear la fuerza para hacerles entrar en razón. Los que han vuelto ya tampoco saben qué hacer, no encuentran el propósito.

 

— Deberían hacer lo que les apetezca, Hannah —finiquitó el hombre, pasando por el lado de la muchacha. Sus manos tomaron su gabardina y se la empezó a poner por encima. La reacción de la mujer le recordó a la suya propia hacía unos seis años aproximadamente, cuando recién llegó a la Tierra.

 

— ¿Lo que les apetezca? Somos soldados, Castiel. Ninguno de nosotros está preparado para cumplir deseos. ¿Quién los tiene? Eso es muy humano.

 

— Supongo... —murmuró el ángel después de pensarlo. Quizás su comportamiento se había ido modificando por pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de los hermanos—. De cualquier manera, Hannah, no puedo regresar contigo; no ahora al menos.

 

— No puedes abandonarnos. Te necesitamos y, además, está el problema de tu Gracia. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si no la repones, entonces te morirás. Empiezo a pensar que eso es lo que estás buscando.

 

— Hannah —interrumpió, antes de que el tema se desviara hacia uno que no quería tratar— he dicho que no puedo ahora. Hay algo importante que debo hacer, algo de lo que me arrepentiré si decido ignorarlo. Sólo será una vez, tengo que decir adiós a un viejo amigo. Cuando termine os ayudaré, lo juro.

 

Firme y decidida, la joven soldado miró al que una vez fue su superior. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente, ella tampoco era estúpida y podía imaginar por dónde iban los tiros cuando Castiel hablaba de _un viejo amigo_. Alzó los hombros, cuadrando su postura.

 

— Entonces te acompañaré.

 

— Hannah... —pidió con cansancio.

 

— Está decidido. No estás bien, Castiel. Puede que engañes a los ojos humanos, inexpertos, pero yo puedo ver a la perfección tu estado físico y se está degradando a una velocidad alarmante. La situación aún es inestable en la Tierra y si te atacan estarás en peligro. Así que creo que lo más conveniente es que te acompañe.

 

Como toda respuesta, el varón suspiró y terminó de recoger el teléfono móvil, el cual aseguró en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. Tanteó con las manos, porque no recordaba en cuál lo había puesto, y del derecho sacó las llaves del automóvil que había conseguido meses atrás, para desplazarse por el país ya que sus alas no estaban.

 

— Entonces espero que sepas leer un mapa.

 

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad.

 

— A Lebanon. Hay un par de días de trayecto, aproximadamente, desde aquí, así que mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lebanon, Kansas, es el lugar en el que el búnker de los Hombres de Letras está ubicado. Cualquier duda, podéis expresarla en los comments e intentaré responder en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Cuerpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tantos intentos, Sam ha perdido la esperanza de contactar con Castiel. ¿Y aún así por qué continua llamándole cuando puede? ¿Es que iba a estar solo también en eso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la eterna demora a quien me lea! 
> 
> Sé que los capítulos por ahora no avanzan demasiado, pero hace falta establecer ciertos puntos para que la historia avance. Luego habrá más tema y argumento, lo juro :( Espero que os guste al capítulo

Había perdido prácticamente la esperanza de localizarle. Si seguía llamando era porque aquel número de teléfono móvil se había convertido en lo único que le vinculaba a su vida antigua, ésa en la que Dean había ido a su lado, asegurándose de que estaba bien, mientras se dedicaban a cazar monstruos de pesadilla.

 

Sentado sobre una silla de madera barnizada de color marrón, Sam observaba su teléfono mientras en la pantalla aparecía el nombre del destinatario de la llamada. De fondo, sobre la mesa, había una lámpara de aspecto antiguo, con partes de metal dorado y unas finas franjas de cristal verde que hacían de mampara, un vaso con hielo, que ya se estaba derritiendo y dejaba en la parte inferior una línea de agua que destruiría parte del sabor de lo que derramara en  él y, para acabar con la decoración, una botella alta de algo que le había visto beber a su hermano en otra ocasión.

 

La marca era McDowell's y la botella estaba ya medio consumida. Cuando Sam había encontrado el brandy ya había un tercio que se había sido consumido y seguramente se había perdido por el sistema circulatorio de su hermano. El otro cuarto se lo había bebido él, que encontraba consuelo en el efecto entumecedor de la misma y en el olor, que le recordaba a su hermano mayor.

 

Las semanas previas al horrible desenlace, había visto a Dean retomar su horrible hábito de la bebida, pero Sam estaba enfadado con él y había preferido ignorarlo. Le había dolido que, de nuevo, el mayor de los Winchester no hubiera tenido el valor para venir, directamente, con la verdad y que hubiera decidido por él. Sus sueños se habían tornado pesadillas en las que veía, con horrorosa nitidez, cómo los ojos de Kevin se quemaban y, en su lugar, quedaban dos cuencas sanguinolentas y oscuras vacías y humeantes.

 

Claro que no se lo había contado a Dean, porque temía que éste insistiera en que la culpa era suya. No quería escuchar esa canción; era su mano la que había terminado con ese pobre chico que culpa no tenía y que se había visto arrastrado a su mundo oscuro.

 

Después de que Dean fuese asesinado, porque otro nombre no tenía, por Metatron, sus sueños habían cambiado. Con frecuencia volvía a ese momento, revivía la impotencia de saber que ese maldito ángel iba a hacerle daño y que, por mucho que corriera, no salvaría la distancia que les separaban antes de que hundiera la espada en su pecho. Cuando se despertaba, sudoroso, agitado, el único consuelo que el joven Samuel encontraba se hallaba en el alcohol. Eso le hacía pensar lo roto que su hermano mayor había llegado a estar para que éste fuera el combustible que le empujara a la carretera que era la vida.

 

Pero, de vuelta a la vida real, Sam seguía escuchando los tonos con una paciencia infinita. Castiel no iba a contestar. Siempre se había preguntado si se preocupaba un poco por él, ya que sus ojos azules parecían estar todo el rato pendientes de Dean. Ahora que éste no estaba, ¿significaba eso que Castiel no volvería a aparecer delante de él? Desearía poder aferrarse al recuerdo de lo que había tenido, a cualquier precio. La ausencia de Dean en el búnker era insoportable. La falta de su voz, de sus comentarios o de la constante preocupación por él le asfixiaba como una serpiente gigante enroscada alrededor de su torso y cuello.

 

Entonces, sin previo aviso, escuchó que los tonos se cortaban y un murmullo se oyó en ese silencio sepulcral que había en el refugio de los Hombres de Letras. Sam abrió los ojos, sorprendido, irguió su posición sobre la silla y se llevó el teléfono al oído antes de que a la persona al otro lado le diera por colgar.

 

— ¿Cas, eres tú?  Soy Sam.

 

— Hola, Sam —respondió la voz ronca del ángel. Podía percibir el tono agotado y falto de vida del ser sobrenatural, pero no le inspiró compasión. Él también estaba destrozado por la muerte de Dean y ahí había estado, intentando ponerse en contacto con él.

 

— Cas, maldita sea, llevo siglos intentando que me cojas el estúpido teléfono... ¿Es que se te ha vuelto a olvidar cómo se usa? —reprendió el menor de los Winchester, incapaz de retener el enfado que había en su corazón. Necesitaba un amigo y no es que tuviera muchos en ese instante. Había confiado en Castiel pero, ¿de qué le había servido? Sólo había recibido otro abandono.

 

— Lo siento, Sam. No se me ha olvidado cómo se usa, pero he estado ocupado. No sabía si podía ir al funeral, pero creo que es algo que debo hacer. Además, no quiero dejarte solo en un momento tan importante como este —dijo Castiel, a media voz.

 

—Me alegra oír eso, pero creo que no va a poder ser —respondió Sam después de un instante de silencio que al ángel se le hizo eterno.

 

— Escucha; sé que te he fallado en un momento importante. Tendría que haber estado ahí cuando Dean fue a luchar contra Metatrón, lo sé —rogó el ángel, el cual claramente había entrado en un ataque de pánico—. No me he portado bien con vosotros, pero no me impidas ir a su funeral. Tú lo dijiste, es la última oportunidad que tendré de verle.

 

— No te alteres, Cas. Lo que te estoy diciendo no es para joderte por no haber contestado a mis llamadas durante semanas, no. El funeral se ha tenido que aplazar porque el cuerpo de Dean ha desaparecido.

 

Se hizo un silencio largo, tenso y completamente normal.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

 

— Dejé a Dean, me marché para intentar invocar a Crowley, para que arreglara algo que era su culpa, pero el cabrón no apareció. Me sentía derrotado y me serví un vaso de algo, ni recuerdo qué era. Entonces regresé, por el simple hecho de que no podía creerlo y necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba frío, de que su corazón no palpitaba, y vi a ese maldito Rey del Infierno. No me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, desapareció y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Dean tampoco estaba.

 

Mientras apretaba el teléfono con su hombro contra su oreja, Sam agarró la botella de brandy y se sirvió otra copa. Hablar de esos temas le producía un vacío en el estómago y ésa le parecía una buena manera de llenarlo. Además, mientras Castiel digería las noticias, se producían silencios largos que le permitían beber.

 

— ¿Para qué querría Crowley llevarse el cuerpo de Dean? —preguntó, con dificultades, el ángel. La idea de su cuerpo inerte era difícil de digerir.

 

— ¿Para qué no? —preguntó, a su vez, el más joven—. Desde un principio, ese demonio ha mostrado interés en la Marca de Caín. ¿Quién nos dice que no tiene ganas en apoderarse de ella?

 

— Eso no tiene sentido. Todo ser, ángel o demonio, sabe bien que esa marca proporciona gran poder pero que, al mismo tiempo, es una pesada maldición. A pesar de ser un demonio, Crowley no es estúpido.

 

— ¿Y si está buscando cómo pasarle la marca a alguno de sus secuaces? De esta manera, él no se expondría al peligro —dijo Sam, argumentando sin una base sólida. Escuchó el murmullo dubitativo del soldado angelical y resopló—. De cualquier manera, no son más que conjeturas. Piensa que también se llevó el cuerpo de Eva, cuando estabais trabajando juntos, para estudiarla.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, analizando lo que eso significaba. Imaginar a Dean en un laboratorio de mala muerte, pálido, frío, siendo cortado y abierto en canal por el mismo Rey del Infierno no les dejaba lo que venía a ser calmados.

 

— Tenemos que encontrar a Crowley —apuntó Castiel, de repente.

 

— Es lo que he intentado hacer, pero ese cabrón es escurridizo —murmuró irritado el joven Winchester—. ¿Crees que podrías hablar con algunos de tus contactos en el Cielo? Sé que no quieres tener mucha relación con ellos, pero nos iría bien tener extra de ojos y oídos.

 

— Lo intentaré, te llamaré cuando averigüe algo. Y Sam, perdóname por no haber contestado antes.

 

Se produjo un silencio en el que el humano se quedó pensativo. ¿Debería decirle que no pasaba nada cuando, en realidad, aún no podía perdonarle por completo? No lo negaría, se alegraba de poder hablar por fin con él. Era curioso lo mucho que su voz ronca podía llegar a tranquilizar en estas circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que se había sentido abandonado, solo, y que no esperaba que Castiel le diera la espalda de esa manera.

 

El pensamiento de que él también sufría por la muerte de su hermano no le excusaba.

 

— Estaré esperando tu llamada.

 

Samuel apartó el teléfono de su oreja, miró la pantalla brillante y apoyó el dedo pulgar sobre el botón rojo que sobre ésta había dibujado. La llamada se interrumpió y él se quedó sumido en un silencio profundo y denso que devolvió la fuerza al vacío en su pecho y estómago. ¿Cómo podía conseguir información acerca de Crowley? Si lo invocaba, como había hecho después de dejar el cuerpo inerte, pesado y cada vez más frío de su hermano sobre la cama, seguramente no aparecería.

 

La desesperación estaba plantando su semilla en el cuerpo de Sam y, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos ganas tenía de luchar contra aquellas ideas radicales que le empezaban a pasar por la mente. ¿Y si iba a un cruce de caminos e invocaba a un demonio para hacer un trato? ¿Y si cogía al primero que encontrara y le obligaba a llamar a su jefe? ¿Y si le torturaba hasta que le dijera dónde se encontraba su Señor?

 

Las manos le temblaron por un momento y, para sentir la estabilidad en éstas, Sam apretó el teléfono contra la mesa, con la vista fija en la madera que había frente a él. Dejó el aparato apoyado sobre la superficie plana y agarró la botella. Desenroscó el tapón de plástico y se sirvió un generoso vaso de brandy.

 

No podía cometer atrocidades; se supone que ellos eran los buenos, luchando siempre contra el mal. Dean y Sam, solos contra el mundo. Le había escuchado decir eso a Dean unas cuantas veces y él había sonreído y había tenido la impresión de que, realmente, así era.

 

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar de esa manera ahora que su hermano ya no estaba?

 

* * *

 

 

Días atrás

El sonido de la voz de Crowley había desaparecido de repente. Junto a éste también se había desvanecido el zumbido constante del sistema de ventilación del búnker de los hombres de letras, que se encargaban de mantener el aire en condiciones óptimas en el resto de las habitaciones.  Dean Winchester, aún amoratado, tenía los párpados apretados, negando la realidad.

 

En su interior, las voces se acumulaban, gritando con rabia, tristeza, esperanza y desesperanza al mismo tiempo. Era como si de repente todos los matices de ese hombre que formaban al humano que se llamaba Dean Winchester empezaran a enfrentarse entre ellos, en busca del dominio.

 

Una ráfaga de aire, húmedo, le sacó de su ensoñación y entonces fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio. Abrió los ojos, negros como el carbón, y miró a su alrededor.  En menos de cinco segundos supo dónde se encontraba. Hacía tiempo que no venía, concretamente desde su última visita a Kansas, pero en su mente estaba grabada a fuego la disposición del cementerio Memorial Park de la ciudad de Lawrence.

 

La zona en la que se encontraba, en concreto, estaba situada cerca de una pequeña colina. Ésta estaba culminada con un mausoleo de alguna familia adinerada que había decidido que el lugar de reposo de todos sus miembros sería común, como si eso pudiera unirles en el más allá. Pero lo que sin duda llamó la atención de los ojos azabache de Dean fue la tumba que tenía delante.

 

Dio un par de pasos, débiles, torpes, y sus piernas cedieron y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos le ardían, su cuerpo y su sangre hervía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era como si la Marca de Caín se hubiera extendido por cada centímetro de su piel y la estuviera consumiendo.  Gateó hasta llegar a la lápida y en ella leyó el epitafio dedicado a Mary Winchester, con el corazón en un puño.

 

Las manos se aferraron a la lápida con tanta fuerza que los dedos de su mano izquierda dejaron muescas en la piedra. Su ritmo respiratorio se aceleró y, resollando, Dean dejó que la frente se apoyara contra la piedra fría.

 

— Mamá... Ayúdame, por favor.

 

Estaba asustado; jodidamente asustado. ¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Estaba muriendo? Pero ya se había muerto antes, podría jurarlo. Había experimentado el frío, la debilidad, el entumecimiento y el momento inconfundible en el que la mente se le había nublado y había cedido a la oscuridad. ¿Por qué estaba entonces despierto y moviéndose? Él no debería estar allí. De nuevo, Dean Winchester, que debería haber perecido, volvía a caminar entre los humanos. La vez anterior fue para detener el Apocalipsis, ¿pero y ahora? ¿Cuál sería el precio que tendría que pagar esta vez para alterar las órdenes de la naturaleza? No quería saberlo.

 

No fue verdaderamente consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó allí, aferrado, pensando en su madre, en su padre, en su hermano pequeño al que tanto quería y por el que daría todo, pero la noche era su aliada y le cobijaba en sus peores momentos.

 

Entonces, poco a poco, todo se apagó. Las emociones positivas: el amor, el cariño, la compasión, la preocupación por los semejantes y sus sueños, se fueron escurriendo entre sus dedos y quedaron el odio, la tristeza, la rabia, la soledad, la furia, el ansia de sangre. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarle, aquellos sentimientos parecían hechos para él, naturales, como viejos amigos con los que uno está cómodo.

 

Los dedos de Dean dejaron de apretar la roca, se levantó y miró la lápida tranquilo. Ahora que el silencio se había adueñado de su interior, al menos de manera relativa, podía empezar a pensar qué era lo que le había ocurrido. La marca de Caín le había traído de vuelta y Crowley había estado allí. Esa rata mentirosa, como de costumbre, había omitido de manera conveniente la información que era más importante. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

 

 

> _El proceso nos deja confundidos, pero el cambio resulta agradable y pronto verás que las posibilidades son infinitas_

 

La pluralidad era la clave, de eso estaba seguro. En primer lugar, Dean había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer en Lawrence en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En segundo y por ahora último lugar estaba la piedra rota, por una fuerza que antes no hubiera tenido. ¿Se había convertido en algo similar a Crowley? ¿Se había transformado en un demonio? Debería tener miedo por esa posibilidad, pero la idea de ser un demonio, de repente, no resultaba tan horrible cuando la alternativa era la nada.

 

Como bien le había dicho el Rey del infierno, las posibilidades eran infinitas y, al final, lo que tenía que hacer era probar para descubrir qué era capaz de hacer.  Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre la lápida de Mary, sin importar que eso fuera un gesto ofensivo hacia la persona, o mejor dicho los huesos humanos, que descansaban bajo ésta.

 

En aquel lugar no había nadie y él había desaparecido antes de que le viera alguien, sin contar al demonio, así que, ¿quién sabía que Dean Winchester estaba vivo? Por primera vez en su vida, tenía la oportunidad de elegir su destino. ¿Hacia dónde debía ir?

 

El peso de la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar al pequeño Sammy había estado rodeando su tobillo como un pesado grillete y le había impedido volar lejos, le había detenido cuando intentaba descubrir qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Era irónico haber tenido que morir y regresar, como una abominación, para deshacerse del lastre.

 

La familia era ahora un recuerdo del pasado, una molesta piedra en el camino que había podido sortear por fin y el mundo era grande, imponente. Dean se sentía con ganas de explorarlo. Cerró los ojos y se centró en su próximo destino.

 

En aquel solitario cementerio de Lawrence, la figura que había estado delante de la tumba de la joven Mary Winchester se desvaneció sin dejar más rastro que las grietas sobre la piedra y las marcas de los pies sobre el inmaculado césped.


	4. En un café de carretera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel y Hannah viajan hacia el búnker de los Hombres de Letras para encontrarse con Sam.

El viaje hacia Lebanon, lugar en el que se encontraba el búnker de los Hombres de Letras, se estaba haciendo muy largo. Hannah era una mujer silenciosa, que encontraba deleite en el silencio. Se trataba de una costumbre inculcada por las estrictas doctrinas del Cielo, que buscaba formar soldados obedientes que sólo hablaran cuando era necesario. Para un ejército seguramente aquel era un patrón de comportamiento ideal, pero para un viaje por la larga autopista, que se perdía a la vista, vertiéndose en el lejano horizonte, era un inconveniente.

 

Él, que siempre se había mantenido hierático ante las adversidades, se encontraba nervioso e intentó durante las primeras dos horas explicarle a la mujer las maravillas de la Tierra y los seres que la habitaban.  Como era de esperar, Hannah no comprendía las referencias, no entendía todas aquellas acciones que nacían del corazón, de sentimientos que ella no había experimentado, y muchas veces se abría entre ellos una grieta que era imposible de tapiar, por lo que volvían al silencio.

 

El rugido de su automóvil color miel, trabajando a todo lo que daba, fue lo único que les acompañó durante largo rato hasta que a Castiel le dio por encender la radio. En un equipo de música anticuado, había dentro una cinta de casete que le había dado Dean en una de las últimas veces que le había visto. Su queja principal, además de que tenía el coche que parecía sacado de un tunero, era que la música que sintonizaba su vieja radio era una basura.

 

Ahora que Castiel tenía el conocimiento suficiente para entender la grandeza de la cultura pop, el hermano mayor de Sam había considerado que era el momento de que expandiera sus horizontes y conociera lo que era la buena música.

 

Al inicio de su aventura por el mundo del rock, el ángel de los martes empezó a creer, en serio, que esas canciones eran uno de los problemas de  Dean. Todas hablaban de desamor, soledad y tristeza. ¿Acaso no era posible que esos sentimientos se reflejaran en un humano? Después, no obstante, dio con la respuesta: podía potenciarlos, pero no crearlos de la nada. Todo se trataba de cómo la gente se identificaba con el protagonista de esa historia melodiosa.

 

No es que la música no existiera en el Cielo, pero iba dedicada mayormente a las proezas de Dios y de sus ángeles en la eterna batalla contra el mal.

 

— No lo entiendo —dijo Hannah a medio estribillo—. Así que ese hombre está en una isla desierta, solo, ¿y su idea es mandar un mensaje en una botella pidiendo ayuda? La botella se perderá en la infinidad del mar y pueden pasar siglos antes de que otro humano la encuentre.

 

— Creo que es una metáfora: esa persona se siente sola porque está enamorada, pero no hay nadie que la quiera también. Entonces manda un mensaje de ayuda porque desea ser querida.

 

— No lo entiendo —replicó la mujer, confundida—. ¿Entonces no hay un humano que necesita nuestra ayuda porque está atrapado en una isla desierta? Quizás no tiene recursos para vivir.

 

— Es una historia inventada, no hace referencia a nadie —explicó con paciencia Castiel. No la culpaba, si la hubiera escuchado en sus inicios por la Tierra seguro que hubiera estado igual de perdido y hubiera ido a cada isla en la faz de ésta para encontrar al pobre desgraciado—. Nuestras canciones tratan acerca de ángeles reales, de nuestro padre, pero los humanos son totalmente diferentes. Este grupo, _The Police_ , ha inventado una historia que no está basada en hechos reales y que es una metáfora de los sentimientos humanos.

 

— Es muy complicado —sentenció ella mirando al frente.

 

Llamó la atención de Castiel una luz naranja que de repente se había encendido en el panel del coche. Había un icono de una gasolinera dibujado e indicaba que debía repostar pronto o se quedaría tirado en una cuneta. Tenía prisa puesto que, cuanto más tardaran, en peor estado se encontraría el cuerpo de Dean, secuestrado por demonios seguramente. La fémina también estiró el cuello para ver lo que su compañero observaba.

 

— Deberías pararte a repostar si quieres llegar.

 

— Hay una gasolinera a un par de kilómetros. También será una buena oportunidad para estirar las piernas.

 

— Es increíble cómo los humanos ven este lugar, que deja una deprimente sensación de confinamiento, como el medio de transporte ideal para ellos. Es lento.

 

— También es el único del que disponemos desde que Metatrón nos expulsó a todos del Cielo —repuso él.

 

A lo lejos divisó el carril auxiliar que se desviaba, giraba hacia la izquierda, pasaba por un puente, bajo el que discurría la autopista, y llegaba hacia un área de descanso bien iluminada. Además de la gasolinera, un edificio chato, con grandes cristaleras, que contaba con cuatro surtidores ajados y sucios por las lluvias de las últimas semanas, también había una cafetería y un supermercado que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas.

 

Giró la llave en el contacto y el motor se sumió en un profundo  y agradecido silencio. La radio también se apagó sola, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por ella. Abrió la puerta, se apeó y se estiró. Llevaba horas conduciendo sin descanso y su cuerpo, más humano que nunca, se resentía por el trato que le estaba dando. Debería dormir, sí, pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que no llegara al escondrijo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina y tomó el amasijo de billetes arrugados de los que disponía.

 

Con cuidado de no perderlos, Cas deshizo la bola de dólares y contó mentalmente cuánto le quedaba en efectivo. Hace cosa de unos meses, Sam Winchester le entregó una tarjeta de crédito que estaba a un nombre falso. Le había dicho que la usara siempre que le hiciera falta, pero el inocente ángel, que había hecho mal pero se negaba a caer en él sin presentar pelea, había preferido guardarla. Mientras fuera posible, no tocaría ni un solo centavo de esa cuenta. Aún tenía algo de dinero de su trabajo temporal, era cuestión de administrarlo bien.

 

Les quedaba una hora de camino aproximadamente, así que unos 20 dólares en carburante les serían más que suficientes. Guardó el resto en el bolsillo y se encaminó, seguido por Hannah, hacia el interior de la gasolinera. Ésta olía a tabaco rancio, el cual también era el culpable de una tenue neblina que se hacía desagradable. Tenía cuatro mostradores con periódicos y revistas de todo tipo —desde las de coches, hasta las pornográficas— y dos estanterías con comida basura. Para lo mugriento y mal iluminado que se encontraba, los precios eran abusivos. Se acercó a un mostrador, lleno de productos pequeños como chicles y mecheros, y miró al dependiente.

 

El hombre, menudo, canoso, con el cabello grasiento y peinado hacia un costado, le observó como si estuviera juzgando cada ínfimo detalle de su apariencia. Con la mano derecha, llena de cortes y sucia de grasa de automóvil, se frotó una barba de dos días que moteaba sus pronunciados pómulos y el mentón. Los ojos negros de éste se desviaron hacia Hannah, que estaba erguida, digna, con su hermosa melena ondulada castaña, al lado de Castiel,  y el humano dibujó una sonrisa lasciva.

 

Carraspeó para atraer su atención, cosa que le molestó.

 

— Buenas tardes. Necesitaré veinte dólares en diesel al surtidor número 2 —pidió, educado.

 

— Claro. ¿Algo más? —preguntó el dependiente. Su voz era rasposa y desagradable.

 

— No, eso es todo.

 

Le entregó el dinero, dejándolo en un plástico que se encajaba en el mostrador, cuya finalidad era la de facilitar la tarea de recoger las monedas las cuales, una vez sobre una superficie sólida, eran difíciles de agarrar con sus manos, que tenían unas uñas demasiado cortas. Escuchó los pitidos de la caja registradora y, en cosa de unos segundos, el dependiente cortó el justificante de compra, que había salido provocando un sonido disonante, y se lo entregó.

 

— Que tenga un buen día —dijo Castiel, a modo de despedida. No obstante, el hombre volvía a mirar a su acompañante. Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de ella, que no comprendía lo que él veía en los ojos de ese humano, y la empujó suavemente hacia la salida—. Vamos, Hannah.

 

Los zapatos de tacón de la mujer repiqueteaban contra el asfalto, húmedo, mientras paseaba con lentitud alrededor del coche. Sus manos estaban cruzadas delante, a la altura de los muslos, y se las frotaba inconscientemente.  Los orbes azules, cada cierto tiempo, se levantaban y observaban el cielo, como si fueran el reflejo de su alma y expresaran en silencio la preocupación que atormentaba el alma inquebrantable del siervo del Señor.

 

Castiel, al lado del depósito, cargaba una manguera de goma con la cabeza de metal. Esperaba pacientemente a que los números del contador alcanzaran el veinte. Mientras, su estómago estaba rugiendo a causa del hambre. Las necesidades humanas eran tremendamente tediosas. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia la cafetería y observó, en grande, pegado por dentro, un cartel que anunciaba un combinado de hamburguesa, patatas fritas y bebida por sólo 8 dólares. Además del recuerdo del hombre al que sacó del Infierno, también evocó el del sabor de la carne roja. La saliva se acumuló en su boca sólo al pensar en probar un bocado.

 

Sacudió la manguera, para aprovechar hasta la última gota, y la dejó colgando en el soporte metálico del surtidor. Enroscó el tapón en la abertura y cerró la cubierta metálica.

 

— Vamos a entrar en la cafetería un rato —dijo Castiel, tratando de sonar casual.

 

— ¿A la cafetería? —preguntó Hannah al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia el lado derecho—. ¿Para qué vamos a hacer eso?

 

— Llevamos horas en la carretera, nos irá bien estirar las piernas, descansar y comer un poco —murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia el  automóvil.

 

La mujer hizo el mismo recorrido hacia el lado del copiloto, cerró la puerta y observó al conductor. Aunque estaba esperando una explicación más detallada, y Castiel lo sabía, no la recibió, por lo que inició de nuevo la conversación mientras su hermano estacionaba el vehículo en el aparcamiento de la cafetería.

 

— ¿Estás experimentando cambios tan bruscos desde que tu Gracia desapareció? Es peligroso, Castiel. Deberíamos buscar una manera de reponerla, para que no te consuma por completo.

 

— No hace falta. Por ahora estoy bien, Hannah —le dijo, cansado.

 

— Pero...

 

— ¡He dicho que no! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Ella le observó sorprendida por esa reacción explosiva. Carraspeó y habló en un tono más bajo—. Ahora mismo sólo quiero llegar al búnker, ayudar a Sam a recuperarle y despedirme de Dean. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

 

Había pisado terreno minado y, si seguía adentrándose, podría perder una extremidad. Cuando de Dean Winchester se trataba —y esto lo sabía de antes— Castiel se comportaba de una manera impredecible. No podría negar que no le fascinara ver esa forma de actuar que era habitual en humanos en uno de sus hermanos, pero también le apenaba vislumbrar en lo que le había convertido la prolongada influencia de los Winchester. Salió del coche poco después que él y le siguió, silenciosa, hacia la cafetería. Dos escalones llevaban a la entrada. Castiel empujó la puerta, que chocó contra una campanita que produjo un tintineo, y se adentraron en el sitio. Fue en ese instante que Hannah se atrevió a volver a hablar.

 

— ¿Crees que podrás pelear para ayudarnos en este estado? Te necesitamos, Castiel. Sé que has perdido a alguien importante y voy a respetar tu duelo, pero cuando nos acompañes debes estar al cien por cien.

 

— Puedo estarlo aunque mi gracia se consuma, por eso no te preocupes —murmuró a regañadientes, mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección a una mesa desocupada que había en uno de los laterales.

 

Antes de tomar asiento, Castiel echó su gabardina hacia atrás, para estar más cómodo. Hannah se sentó frente a él, porque ya había aprendido que, normalmente, cuando dos personas iban a comer juntas no se sentaban la una al lado de la otra, porque dificultaba que se pudieran mirar a la cara. Una raquítica camarera se aproximó a su mesa, mascando chicle que olía aún a fresa. Vestía una falda blanca plisada que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y que se balanceaba peligrosamente a cada movimiento que realizaba. Cubría su torso una camisa blanca, que tenía algunas arrugas y que se remetía bajo la cintura de la prenda inferior.  Su cabello ondulado se recogía en un moño que tenía algunos mechones sueltos.

 

Los ojos verdes pasaron de uno al otro y la voz, tañida de desinterés, se elevó por encima del ruido ambiental para hacerse oír.

 

— ¿Qué van a tomar?

 

— A mí póngame el especial de hamburguesa que anuncian, por favor —pidió Castiel.

 

— ¿Y para usted? —preguntó la camarera ahora observando a Hannah, la cual estaba entretenida leyendo la placa sobre el pecho de la joven, que se llamaba Debra.

 

— Nada, gracias.

 

Esa respuesta descontentó a Debra, que la observó con desdén, mientras pensaba que seguro que la niña de carita mona no quería comer nada para no engordar. Asqueada, se dio media vuelta y fue a hacerse con lo que habían pedido. Los ojos azules del ángel mujer se quedaron fijos en Castiel, que suspiró, consciente de que volvían al tema.

 

— ¿Es que no quieres recuperar tu gracia? —preguntó ella.

 

— Lo que quiero, por ahora, es comer y llegar al búnker para hablar con Sam y ver qué podemos hacer para recuperar el cuerpo de Dean. Una vez eso haya terminado y le hayamos hecho un funeral decente, entonces ya veremos qué es lo que me propongo hacer con ese infortunio que tengo entre manos.

 

— Sí, quieres ir a ese funeral y necesitas ese cierre, pero me da la sensación de que hay algo más. Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría ultrajado por haberse visto reducido a esto y, consciente de que nos convertimos en una bomba de relojería, hubiera centrado todos sus esfuerzos en recuperarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué tú no?

 

Castiel bajó la vista a sus manos. Cuando las movió por primera vez, después de poseer a Jimmy Novak, las encontró arregladas, prácticamente impolutas. Era un hombre de oficina, así que en ellas no se encontraban las marcas típicas del trabajo duro.  Sin embargo, ahora que el cuerpo era suyo, después de que su ocupante hubiera muerto en una de esas tantas veces en que había sido desintegrado luchando, habían ido surgiendo las marcas de la batalla constante. Su piel estaba reseca, agrietada y tenía algunos cortes que, de haber estado al máximo de su poder, ya hubieran sanado.

 

Si le había negado el contacto visual a su compañera en armas era porque temía que ésta pudiera leerle con la misma facilidad con la que él había podido leer a Dean cuando le había sacado del Infierno. Cuanto más humano se hacía, más fácilmente el miedo le devoraba.

 

— ¿Es que prefieres morir, Castiel? Es eso, ¿verdad? Tan responsable te sientes de ese humano que...

 

Se detuvo ya que la camarera había vuelto y no quería que ésta escuchara su conversación. El hombre de ojos azules agradeció su inoportuna aparición. Tomó el salero y le dio la vuelta para espolvorear las motas de sal sobre las aceitosas patatas fritas. Cogió una entre el dedo índice y corazón y se la llevó a la boca, con tal de ocuparla con lo que fuera para no tener que hablar. No fue un elemento disuasorio para Hannah, la cual retomó el hilo de su conversación.

 

— Castiel, no eres responsable de los hermanos Winchester. Uno de ellos murió, tienes razón, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que dejarte morir también —dijo ella—. La gente te necesita.

 

— ¿Quién me necesita? Ellos dos han estado bajo mi cuidado desde que descendí a la Tierra, por órdenes.  Aunque ahora ese motivo haya cambiado, sigo pensando en ellos como mis protegidos. No estuve allí. Dean y Sam me necesitaban y yo estaba en otro sitio, capturado. Todo esto porque confié en Metatrón y porque antes jugué a ser Dios. Si yo no hubiera cometido un error tras otro, ellos no hubieran tenido por qué pagar.

 

Sujetó la hamburguesa entre las dos manos y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba cansado de hablar de ese tema, que le robaba el ánimo y le hacía dar círculos, descendiendo en una espiral que estaba destinada a hacerle tocar fondo. Al menos el sabor de la carne roja en su boca, combinado con el de la lechuga, el tomate, el queso y el beicon, le hizo mejorar.

 

— No puedes culparte de todo lo que les pueda pasar. La muerte está destinada a los humanos y, tarde o temprano, no podrías evitar que ellos perecieran también. Son efímeros, Castiel. Pero nosotros tenemos un propósito mayor, un objetivo que cumplir, tenemos que reorganizarnos y regresar a casa.

 

El silencio que se abrió entre ellos les permitió escuchar el resto del local. Mayormente eran susurros y el sonido de los cubiertos, platos y vasos que había a las mesas. La cafetería contaba con unas 10 mesillas, con sofás a derecha e izquierda, acolchados en rojo. Sobre cada tablón de madera, un menú se alzaba pulcro, contiguo del salero, el pimentero, el kétchup y la mostaza. Al fondo, justo al lado opuesto de los ventanales cubiertos por persianas y marcados por adhesivos con letras y carteles promocionales, había una barra modesta con cinco taburetes cerca, los cuales estaban enganchados al suelo con fuertes tornillos.

 

Un hombre robusto, medio calvo, que vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones tejanos y un delantal verde oscuro, se paseaba detrás y servía a los clientes que había sentados a la barra. Y fue en ésta que se produjo un ruido sordo. Uno de los hombres que allí se encontraba había golpeado con fuerza contra la madera.

 

— ¡Joder, esto está de muerte! ¡Pues ya podéis llamarla la mejor hamburguesa del condado! Debra, guapa, ponme otra, ¿quieres?

 

Bajó, sobre el plato, la hamburguesa a medio comer, lentamente. Los ojos de Castiel estaban abiertos desorbitadamente y, en su pecho, el corazón martilleaba con tal fuerza que daba la impresión de que podrían escucharle incluso fuera de la cafetería. Le hubiera dado igual que algún energúmeno gritara, de no ser porque la voz se le había hecho tremendamente familiar. Tal fue el impacto que su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. La sensación de frío se extendió por sus extremidades y, lentamente, se fue dando la vuelta para ver la barra.

 

Allí, de espaldas, vio la figura de un hombre, que se encorvaba sobre su plato para no dejar migas fuera de éste. Llevaba una camisa rojo vino, pero lo que sin duda reconoció fue su cabello corto, castaño. Su silueta se correspondía y su voz también. Se preguntó a sí mismo si no estaría soñando. Apoyó las manos en la superficie mullida y se empujó hasta levantarse.

 

Con miedo, como si temiese que en cualquier momento la ilusión se disipara y él fuera golpeado por la dura realidad, Castiel caminó, empleando pasos cortos, en dirección a la barra. Su presencia era familiar, junto con su olor y el tono de su voz, que seguía murmurando acerca de lo buena que estaba esa comida. Casi de manera imperceptible, el cuerpo del varón se tensó cuando el ángel se posicionó a unos metros de donde estaba. Tomó aire y entonces habló.

 

— ¿Dean?

 

El individuo se calló, dejó la hamburguesa sobre el plato, sin prisa, y se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta de papel arrugado que había al lado derecho de la pieza de vajilla. ¿Y si Crowley había encontrado una manera de retirarle la marca, apropiársela, y, en el proceso, de manera accidental, le había devuelto a la vida? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no había regresado a casa? El asiento del taburete rotó y lentamente, el hombre viró hasta encararle.

 

Durante un segundo, los ojos de Jimmy Novak habían visto el semblante de Dean Winchester, libre de moratones, con una barba de dos días oscureciendo su mentón pronunciado. Sin embargo, sus ojos negros y su sonrisa cargada de malicia le llamaron la atención y Castiel, haciendo gala de sus poderes sobrenaturales, pudo ver el verdadero rostro de éste. Su piel se veía pálida, grisácea, llena de cicatrices, algunas supuraban sangre y otras una sustancia viscosa negra.

 

Esa era la apariencia de un demonio, uno muy poderoso además.

 

— Hola, Castiel —dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa entretenida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo. Sobre la canción que Hannah y Castiel estaban escuchando en el coche y que Hannah no entendía se trata de Message in a Bottle de The Police, por si alguien no la ha reconocido y le apetece escucharla :)


	5. Conociendo al demonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Castiel entró en el aquel café-restaurante, nadie le había dicho que allí dentro iba a encontrar lo que llevaba tiempo buscando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento! :'D
> 
> Cada vez tardo más en escribir y publicar :(( Estoy pasando por un bloqueo de inspiración, así que espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo.
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo.
> 
> Saludos.

Desde que había pronunciado su nombre, el ángel no había ni tan siquiera pestañeado. Sus ojos azules, no obstante, se movían de un lado a otro, de manera frenética, examinando la fisionomía de esa persona, que en su interior ocultaba la peor calamidad que habitaba sobre la faz de la Tierra.  En su interior, una mano invisible había rodeado su corazón y parecía apretarlo con malicia, sin intención de matarle pero tampoco de dejarle vivir en paz.

 

Dean Winchester esperó, pacientemente, con una sonrisa juguetona. Encontraba placer en esa expresión perdida y, al menos durante algunos segundos más, prefirió dejarle sumido en ella. Sin embargo, casi un minuto y medio después, decidió que había sido suficiente y habló. Para aquel momento, Castiel aún parecía fuera de sí mismo. Se balanceó sobre el taburete, juguetón, y al final quedó inclinado hacia un costado. El antebrazo izquierdo se apoyó sobre la barra, para ganar estabilidad.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa, Castiel? ¿Es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿Por qué me tratas como a un desconocido? Pensaba que éramos familia.

 

La fuerza que apretaba su corazón desapareció y, de repente, le dio la sensación de que toda la sangre empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo, imparable. Como un gran torrente desbocado después de una gran crecida, amenazaba con arrasar con todo a su paso. El ángel avanzó hasta plantarse delante de él, agarró la camisa a la altura del pecho y le acercó. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mostrando los dientes, en un gesto amenazante.

 

— Ni se te ocurra hablar de esa manera, escoria. No sé quién eres, no te había visto antes, pero quiero que salgas del cuerpo de Dean. ¿Es esto una estratagema de Crowley?

 

— Venga, venga, amigo. ¡No tienes que ponerte así!  ¡Qué agresividad, Cas! ¡Si les enseñaras esto a las chicas, seguramente harían cola para que les demostraras esta pasión en la cama!

 

La risa de Dean, por algún motivo, no se asemejaba en absoluto a lo que había sido antaño. En ella escuchaba la malicia,  el menosprecio y también la picardía. Estaba buscando enfadarle más, si es que eso era realmente posible. Apretó todos los dedos contra la palma de su mano, formando un puño tenso, y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de aquel impostor. No obstante, no llegó a golpearle. Dean levantó su propia mano con la misma rapidez con la que él había dirigido el ataque y lo frenó por completo. Notaba el firme agarre, el cual se estaba volviendo incluso doloroso.

 

— ¿Es que creías que iba a tener los mismos reflejos que cuando me rescataste del Infierno? No, Castiel, ya no soy ese hombre. Eso sí, no soy ningún esbirro de nadie, soy Dean Winchester.

 

Aquella declaración le dejó un vacío enorme en el estómago. Tal fue el azote que unas palabras, tan simples como esas, le habían dado, que no llegó a ver que el que anteriormente había sido su camarada se preparaba para golpearle con el puño. De repente notó que su mandíbula se empujaba hacia el lado derecho con tanta fuerza que perdía el equilibrio y salía disparado contra una mesa que, afortunadamente, estaba vacía. El silencio sepulcral se produjo a causa de tal conmoción. Todos los ojos, sin excepción, estaban puestos en Castiel que, entre los escombros de madera, trataba de levantarse. Le ardía la cara y, durante un momento, lo había visto todo borroso.

 

No había duda, aquel puñetazo no se podía ni comparar con el que el joven Winchester le había propinado años atrás, cuando aún no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Su voz sonó ronca, más que de costumbre, compungida por el dolor, mientras volvía a forcejear con su alrededor, para levantarse.

 

Los pocos presentes empezaron a huir después de aquello. El dueño del restaurante gritaba a los que habían iniciado el tumulto, intentando convencerles de que llevaran la pelea a otro lugar. En su sitio, Hannah se había levantado y observaba la escena. A ella también le estaba costando digerir la situación. Sus ojos angelicales podían ver aquella figura miserable sobrenatural que emitía el cuerpo de ese ser que, claramente, ya no era un humano.

 

— No es verdad. Tú no eres Dean, eres un monstruo que se ha hecho con su cuerpo, seguramente para quitarle la marca y entregársela a Crowley.

 

— ¿A Crowley? —preguntó, incrédulo, el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos jade. Su carcajada resonó por todo el restaurante—. Siempre tan inocente, Cas. ¿Por qué te crees que Crowley me guió hasta la marca y no la tomó él? No creo que pueda y, además, tiene demasiado miedo. Sumado al hecho de que Caín no se la hubiera querido dar.

 

Apoyó las manos en el asiento y se empujó fuera de él. Con andares lentos, gráciles, como si dominara cada suave movimiento de su cuerpo, el joven caminó hacia el ángel, que había conseguido ponerse de rodillas. ¿Cómo podía ser que aún le doliera todo tanto? Dean chasqueó la lengua en más de una ocasión. Era su forma de renegar ante el comportamiento indomable del ser de luz.

 

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que me creas, Cas? Quítate la venda de delante de los ojos: Soy Dean. Te guste o no te guste, soy el maldito Dean Winchester en persona.

 

— Me niego a creer tus mentiras —replicó Castiel, furibundo.

 

— ¿Tanto te reconcome la conciencia no haber estado allí? Tendrías que haber venido después de encontrar la tabla de los ángeles. Quién sabe, Cas; quizás no hubiera muerto si hubieses estado allí. Quizás me habrías visto morir en directo y nada hubiera cambiado. Yo te esperaba, tío. Como siempre te he esperado. Pero lo único que haces es decepcionarme, una y otra vez...

 

Castiel logró levantarse y se tambaleó un momento,aunque no llegó a caer. A pesar de repetirse con insistencia que aquel no era Dean, sus palabras resultaban puñalada tras puñalada. Aún así, se mantuvo digno, aparentando la entereza que empezaba a desmoronarse.

 

— Desde que me traicionaste y te aliaste con Crowley, nunca he podido volver a confiar en ti de nuevo. ¡Tratas de enmendar tus errores pero lo único que haces es joder a los demás, Cas! ¡¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que veas que todo lo que haces es un error, eh?! ¡Pobre chiquillo inconsciente! ¡Qué poco sabes de la vida en realidad!

 

Incapaz de aguantar por más rato aquel ataque gratuito, Castiel golpeó con su puño a Dean. Su rostro se desvió hacia la izquierda, por la inercia, pero sus pies no se movieron ni un solo centímetro. Impresionado, los ojos azulados del ángel se abrieron como platos. El demonio sonrió al comprobar su propio poder. Ahora mismo ni un siervo del Señor podría con él.

 

— Eso es lo que estaba esperando, Cas. ¡Venga! Voy a librarte de tu sufrimiento, como un último favor. Voy a demostrarte, con mis puños, que me tienes delante, vivo y coleando, evolucionado. No más llorar, no más arrastrarse, no más lastres, no más dependencia. Soy un demonio, Cas. El hombre bondadoso al que sacaste del Infierno convertido en uno más de ellos. ¿Acaso no es jodidamente poético?

 

El primer puñetazo impactó en su estómago y el dolor se propagó como si fuera una descarga eléctrica que produjera calambrazos en cada poro de la misma. El segundo le llegó a la cara antes de poder pensar en evitarlo y le tumbó contra el suelo. De repente, su atacante le había agarrado del cuello y le había alzado lo suficiente para poder seguir arremetiendo contra su tez. Pronto ésta se llenó de cortes y la sangre supuró de éstos.

 

¿Qué cruzaba la mente del ángel Castiel mientras recibía aquellos puñetazos? Sencillo, se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho era cierto. Cuando le miraba como un ser todopoderoso, Cas no encontraba en él el hombre que decía que era. Así pues, una y otra vez él, se repetía que aquel no era Dean, que alguien había poseído su cuerpo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Aceptar la posibilidad de que la marca de Caín hubiera provocado un mal tan profundo en el joven Winchester que hubiera corrompido su alma hasta convertirlo en un demonio?

 

Sin embargo, algo le retenía, y era esa posibilidad. ¿Tendría la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a ese hombre, con el que tanto había compartido, si de verdad era él el que manejaba el timón allí dentro? Debilitado por la falta de poder, una voz en su cabeza le susurró algo que le pasmó.

 

_¿Y si no peleo?_

 

Así que encajó un golpe tras otro, hasta que el dolor ya no se acrecentaba, simplemente se mantenía como una constante, mientras que sus ojos azules, algo privados de su capacidad de visión por culpa de lo hinchados que sus párpados estaban, eran testigos de la expresión de deleite en el rostro de Dean.  ¿Estaba enfadado con él porque no le había ido a ayudar después de recuperar la tabla de las manos de Metatrón?

 

Dean sintió una presencia ominosa a su espalda y dejó caer a Castiel contra el suelo. Se apartó hacia un lado, a tiempo de esquivar el arma del ángel, retrocedió hasta que la mano femenina fue visible para él, entre su torso y su brazo, y con éstos atrapó su muñeca. Escuchó un gruñido frustrado y aquello le hizo sonreír con divertimiento.

 

— Así que ahora tienes refuerzos. Y yo que pensaba que ella no querría estar contigo porque me preferiste a mí, Cas.

 

Con la izquierda, apretó su muñeca, forzó sus dedos hasta que éstos aflojaron el agarre del puñal plateado y se lo arrebató. Después de dicha acción, la soltó e hizo un barrado con el arma, que obviamente suscitó el retroceso de Hannah. Su cabello ondulado, impoluto, se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás y se acomodó grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos claros pasaron de la figura del demonio a la de su compañero, que tendido en el suelo trataba de alzarse sobre sus propios pies.

 

Detectó movimiento del enemigo así que, de inmediato, centró su atención en sus pasos. Los reflejó, a la inversa, para mantener las distancias entre ellos. Los dedos de Dean balanceaban el puñal de los ángeles, esa gran arma capaz de extinguir las vidas de los más poderosos demonios y seres celestiales. Cada gesto, cada milímetro recorrido, estaba calculado a la perfección y Dean parecía un gran depredador esperando al momento idóneo para saltarle a la yugular a una presa diminuta, indefensa delante de su poder.

 

— Hannah, ¿verdad? ¿Estás contenta? —le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes, que seguía analizando las capacidades del ángel que le enfrentaba. Ésta no contestó, por lo que prosiguió—. La última vez que nos vimos, le diste al ingenuo Castiel una de estas para que me castigara. Querías verme muerto, ¿verdad? Pues ya está, eso mismo ha pasado. Lo malo es que he vuelto a la vida como algo peor.

 

— No estaba equivocada, al final alguien tiene que encargarse de ti puesto que no eres más que una fuente de problemas. Voy a impedir que hagas más daño a Castiel.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que va a guiaros a todos en el Cielo? No, querida, no lo hará. No lo hizo antes, ni lo hará ahora. Lo que pasa es que es demasiado correcto y es incapaz de encontrar la manera suave de decirte que tú y tu paraíso os podéis ir a la mierda. Primero te voy a matar a ti, para que el ingenuo Castiel vea de lo que soy capaz y, cuando estés fría, entonces acabaré con él.

 

Lentamente, Hannah llenó su pecho de aire y, una vez lo hubo expulsado de nuevo, se lanzó hacia Dean al mismo tiempo que volvía a inspirar. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y aunque no daba esa impresión, puesto que sus manos eran delicadas y se notaba que no habían pasado por las penurias de un trabajo físico duro, tenían la fuerza desproporcionada de los ángeles.  La mujer iba ganando terreno al demonio lanzando golpe tras golpe, los cuales éste se encargaba de parar con sus propios brazos o esquivar sin dificultad alguna.

 

Por insultante que pudiera llegar a ser, se notaba que Dean no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contraatacar, puesto que tenía un arma en la mano derecha y no la había utilizado ni una sola vez. Le pegó una patada, clavando el tacón en su estómago y, tras haberle hecho perder el equilibrio, golpeó su brazo con fuerza, lo cual provocó que Winchester soltara el arma y que ésta fuera a parar al suelo con un gran estruendo. Hannah se agachó, para esquivar una patada de su enemigo, y rodó hacia el lado, usando movimientos precisos, hasta plantarse lo suficientemente cerca de su arma como para poder agarrarla.

 

Una vez en su poder, se levantó, viró sobre sí misma, golpeó de nuevo a Dean con su zapato de aguja, esta vez a la altura del torso, y dio un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia. Su cabello se había despeinado después de tanto movimiento y, como parte de éste se le venía a la cara, se apresuró para poner los mechones molestos detrás de su oreja. Durante cuestión de segundos, Dean Winchester parecía enfadado por esa demostración de poder que la mujer había demostrado, como si le frustrara haber recibido todos esos golpes. No obstante, de repente, se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa entretenida.

 

Castiel, que se encontraba a medio camino de levantarse, agarrado a madera astillada sin importarle si ésta se clavaba en su piel, se quedó quieto por completo. No le pasó desapercibido el movimiento de la mano del hombre al que sacó del Infierno, dirigiéndose hacia el cinturón, y, por supuesto, sus ojos azul claro observaron con desasosiego el arma que Dean sacaba. La daga de Caín, hecha de la mandíbula de una mula, con parte de los dientes de ésta, aunque no todos, traía consigo un aura inquietante. Tenía el poder de acabar con seres ominosos, a los cuales otras armas no les hacían más que cosquillas.

 

— Hannah, vete de aquí —ordenó Castiel con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

 

— No, claro que no me voy a ir —respondió ella, sin mirarle.

 

— ¡Claro que no se va a ir, Castiel, por favor! —exclamó Dean, irónico, imitando la respuesta de Hannah— ¿Es que no ves que esta señorita y yo estamos teniendo un momento romántico?  Deja de meterte en las conversaciones de los adultos, ¿vale?

 

Los ojos de tonalidad aceituna se movieron hasta enfocar las curvas bien formadas de Hannah y, dejando atrás todo pudor, las repasaron de abajo hasta arriba. Ella no comprendió la insinuación que aquello suponía, lo cual le quitaba cierta gracia al asunto. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, crujiendo su cuello para librarlo de la tensión, y los dedos acariciaron el mango de la daga, con el objetivo de sentir el cuero bajo sus yemas. De repente apretó, para asegurarla, y se lanzó al ataque.

 

Arremetió un par de veces, con relativa lentitud, para comprobar cuál era la velocidad de reacción de la mujer que había delante de él. Aquella fémina no era más que un pequeño bicho al que creía poder aplastar sin problemas. La agarraría, le arrancaría las alas —ups, eso ya no hacía falta, Metatrón se había encargado de ello— y, para acabar, la aplastaría con la suela del zapato. Castiel le producía, más o menos, la misma sensación. Si le estaba dando un trato especial era porque, a diferencia de ella, que sólo había querido verle muerto y que le había despreciado desde un inicio, el ángel del martes y él tenían una historia que se remontaba a años atrás.

 

No podía despacharle sin más. A él tendría que darle un final más tortuoso, si se empeñaba en seguir molestándole.

 

A medida que Hannah arremetía, Dean la frenaba con la daga de Caín, usando cada muesca disponible, las cuales recordaba al dedillo, para retener el filo y parcialmente su avance. Así prosiguió la pelea, entre taburetes caídos y comida por el suelo, hasta que, en una de esas, el joven demonio detuvo el arma angelical por completo y ella, atónita, fue testigo de esa sonrisa inquietante. Aprovechando la confusión, Dean golpeó con su izquierda el rostro de Hannah, que se perdió la estabilidad.

 

A partir de ese instante, la lluvia de golpes fue incesante. El ser de luz trataba de esquivarlos, pero era imposible. Notó que su piel se rompía, que sangraba, que se hinchaba a causa de cada puñetazo o patada. El filo de la Primera Espada le cortó por diversos lugares y le produjo un dolor terrible, ardiente, que le aterrorizaba. Si con rasguños sentía aquello, ¿cómo sería si llegaba a realizar una incisión más profunda?  

 

Dean pegó una patada en el pecho a Hannah que la lanzó contra el mostrador, el cual se derrumbó ante su peso. Entre los escombros del mismo, se removía mientras su cuerpo se retorcía para levantarse, sin éxito.  Se le estaba pegando el pelo a la sangre que tenía por la cara y le daba sensación de asfixia. El hermano mayor de los Winchester caminó hasta subirse al mostrador roto y apoyó cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo de la mujer. Alzó la daga y apoyó la mano izquierda en la culata del mango, dispuesto a terminar con su vida atravesando su pecho las veces que hiciera falta.

 

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a bajarla ni un solo milímetro, Dean sintió una fuerte patada detrás de las rodillas que lo abatió contra el suelo. Rápidamente, Hannah salió de debajo y se apartó para comprobar los daños de su recipiente. Castiel, que era el que había acudido al rescate de su hermana,  tenía su propia daga angelical sobre el cuello del que había sido su amigo. El joven de ojos verdes, cuyas mejillas estaban adornadas con un suave manto de pecas, alzó los brazos para que viera que se rendía. También estiró el cuello y levantó el rostro para poder mirarle, aunque fuese al revés.

 

— No vas a hacerlo, Castiel. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Has renunciado a un montón de cosas por mí: a tus hermanos, a un ejército... ¿Quieres hacerme creer que vas a acabar conmigo?

 

— Tú no eres Dean —insistió, haciendo un gesto amenazante con el filo, aunque sin llegar a acercarlo lo suficiente a la piel como para cortarla—. No finjas que me conoces, demonio.

 

— Pero te lo he dicho antes, Cas, sí que soy yo. ¿Pretendes que me ponga sentimental y que cuente lo poco que recuerdo de tu rescate del Infierno? ¿Tengo que contar cosas que sólo has vivido conmigo para que creas que SÍ soy yo? No vas a matarme, Cas. Así que deja que acabe con la puta y luego seguiremos hablando tú y yo.

 

El ángel no contestó. Siguió mirándole fijamente, buscando en ese receptáculo parte de aquel hombre que había sido alguien indispensable en su vida. Lo peor fue, realmente, que durante un momento le había parecido ver a Dean. Aprovechando su despiste, el joven de ojos verdes estiró la mano libre, agarró la cabeza y parte de los cabellos de Castiel y le empujó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron cerca.

 

— No puedes hacerme daño.

 

Cuando el filo celestial cortó la piel de su mejilla, Dean gruñó. Intentó revolverse, medio segundo, tiempo que tardó el ángel de la gabardina en volver a apretarlo contra su cuello de manera amenazante. En ese momento, en su mirada se vio un asomo de lo que había sido él antaño, aquel ser con poderes que superaban la imaginación de Dean y que no se dejaba guiar por ningún tipo de emoción.

 

— Si sigues molestándome, la próxima vez te cortaré el cuello.

 

Los labios de Dean se curvaron en una sonrisa demente que, al verle al revés, se vio como una terrible mueca de tristeza. Para cuando sus dientes asomaron, él ya estaba riendo. Llevó ambas manos a la espada de Castiel, como si la acunara, y la acercó peligrosamente hacia sí mismo, como si le estuviera enseñando.

 

— Si vas hacerlo, hazlo bien, Cas.

 

La daga angelical le tembló en las manos, las cuales no obedecieron la orden del cerebro. Dean era ahora un ser peligroso, eso quedaba claro, y lo mejor sería que pusiera fin a aquella locura antes de que gente inocente saliera herida. Los demás no tenían que sufrir, como lo había hecho la gente que había huido despavorida del local. Y aunque lo tenía claro, no podía llevar a cabo dicho cometido.

 

— Lo imaginaba.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dean había desaparecido. Gruñó y se llevó la mano a un costado. Notaba ardor en la zona de las costillas y la sangre reseca de la cara se había convertido en una costra que producía la tirantez de la piel alrededor. Hannah, prácticamente inmaculada de no ser por la sangre de su camisa blanca, miró a Castiel con preocupación.

 

— Deja que te cure.

 

— No, ahora no. Tenemos que salir de aquí. No sabemos cuántos demonios pueden haberse enterado de este encuentro. Si nos atacan ahora, estaremos en desventaja. Además, el dueño del local ha llamado a la policía y pronto se presentarán aquí. Tenemos que llegar al búnker.

 

Hannah entreabrió los labios para quejarse de esa decisión egoísta, pero, en el fondo, supo que era la mejor opción. No estaban tan lejos, podría curarle una vez llegaran allí. Lo que no podría sanar con facilidad sería la herida que ese encuentro había provocado en Castiel. Era complicado explicarlo, porque era un concepto muy abstracto, pero se notaba que no era la misma persona que había entrado minutos atrás en aquel café. Deberían haber seguido hasta llegar a destino.

 

Pasaron rápidamente entre los escombros y su compañero se disculpó con unas mujeres aterrorizadas que estaban escondidas en una esquina. Demasiado compasivo para su gusto en ocasiones. Cruzaron, sin perder un segundo, el poco trecho que les separaba del coche, se montaron y, con el sonido chirriante de las ruedas contra el asfalto como banda sonora, se alejaron de allí.

 

Castiel era incapaz de dejar de pensar, sin parar, a una velocidad vertiginosa que un ser humano no podría seguir ni aunque lo intentara. Si el panorama parecía horrible, ahora era desolador. Cuando a su mente regresó la afirmación "Dean es un demonio", sus manos apretaron el volante como si fuera lo único que le aferrara a la realidad. Si lo abandonaba, también perdería la cordura.

 

Sam Winchester escuchó las explosiones del motor tuneado del coche de Castiel a lo lejos. Había salido fuera del búnker, porque no estaba seguro de que el ángel pudiera recordar dónde estaba la entrada precisamente. La excusa parecía buena, pero no lo era en absoluto. No dejaba de ser nada más que un pretexto para abandonar esas cuatro paredes que se acercaban a él para asfixiarle. Su mirada se fijó en Hannah, cuya presencia le sorprendió allí.

 

— Habéis tardado en llegar... —dijo Samuel, el cual ahora entornaba el rostro para divisar al otro ángel. Cuando le vio, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Arrugó el ceño con preocupación y se aproximó a él—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes una apariencia horrible.

 

— Tengo noticias, Sam, pero mejor vamos dentro.

 

— ¿Dentro?  Cas, ¿qué ha pasado? —le preguntó, con el presentimiento de que esas novedades no le iban a agradar ni un pelo. Se lo confirmó el hecho de que Castiel desvió su mirada. Por eso mismo, le tomó el brazo y le sacudió suavemente—. ¡Cas!

 

— Dean es un demonio.

 

* * *

 


	6. Gran oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora...
> 
> La inspiración llega cuando llega y de maneras inesperadas. De toda manera, quería postear un capítulo antes de que acabara el año, así que este es mi regalo para vosotros. Gracias por los Kudos que he estado recibiendo últimamente, me han animado a continuar. Aunque un comentario tampoco iría nada mal :P Feliz nochevieja a todos. El fic ya se va encaminando.

Las noticias de Castiel le sacudieron las piernas y, durante un segundo, Sam temió caer de rodillas. Años atrás, mientras su padre se encontraba en una de sus innumerables cacerías, Dean, para sacarle de su aburrimiento y desafiando las órdenes directas de su progenitor, le había sacado de la mugrienta habitación de motel y le había llevado a visitar una feria de condado. No se trataba de la mejor, ni la más grande, pero había sido suficiente para arrancarle de una rutina gris y pesada.

 

Recordaba a la perfección las luces de colores deslumbrando, parpadeando, al ritmo de la música ambiental. Antes de abandonarla, Dean se había detenido en un puesto de algodón de azúcar y, con lo que le quedaba en su raída cartera, le había comprado el algodón de azúcar más grande que se podía permitir con las monedas que guardaba en la palma de la mano. Samuel, en ese instante, creyó saber qué era la felicidad y dio gracias por tener a su lado a su hermano, el cual siempre se sacrificaba con tal de protegerle.

 

Había sido así desde el inicio, quizás alentado por su padre, que había grabado sobre cada célula de su cuerpo la orden de que debía protegerle a toda costa. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, aquella consigna que antaño había despertado admiración en el pequeño Sammy, se transformó en vergüenza para, finalmente, con el reencuentro, mutar en frustración.

 

En un principio porque creía que aquello significaba que Dean, su hermano mayor, el que había sido su modelo a seguir de pequeño y el cual continuaba siéndolo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no confiaba en él y en sus habilidades. Sin embargo, con el paso de las batallas y las diferentes pruebas que les habían azotado, vio que se debía a que no conocía otra vida más que aquella y buscaba no perderle. Aunque eso significara perderse a sí mismo.

 

¿Qué valor tenía la vida del hombre atormentado que había salido del infierno? Obvio que muchísimo, pero él no podía verlo con la misma facilidad, lo cual era lamentable. Así pues, en ese momento de impacto brusco emocional, a su mente acudió aquella noche en la feria, las risas de ambos, el olor al algodón azucarado y los fuegos artificiales. Parecía haber sido sacado de una película familiar, algo que no trascendía más allá de la ficción.

 

— ¿Sam? —preguntó Castiel, frente a él, preocupado por la falta de respuesta.

 

— Sí, sí... Perdona. Aún no acabo de procesar lo que me has dicho. ¿Dean es...? ¿Dean es un demonio? —preguntó Sam, cuya garganta se había secado, asustado ante la perspectiva. Cuando Cas asintió, él carraspeó para suavizar el nudo que había aparecido, de la nada—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Estás seguro de que ningún demonio había poseído su cuerpo?

 

El ángel hizo rodar la mirada, cansado. Sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser del agrado del hermano menor, pero cuanto menos se resistiera a la idea, antes podrían empezar a debatir los asuntos serios.

 

— Estoy segurísimo. Su apariencia terrenal es la misma, pero la espiritual es inconfundible. Demacrado, torturado, diferente... Sí, pero Dean en el fondo. Por si me quedaran dudas, sabía cosas que sólo él podría saber.

 

— Los demonios son capaces de ahondar en las mentes de los humanos que poseen, podría haberle arrebatado esos conocimientos.

 

— No con ese nivel de detalle, Sam. Yo mismo, más que nadie, he ansiado que no fuese más que una macabra pesadilla, a las que aún no me acostumbro, pero no es así. La Marca de Caín le ha hecho algo, algo muy malo. Lo que debes tener bien claro es que Dean, como sea, ahora es un demonio y que tenemos que buscar alguna manera de recuperarle.

 

El silencio denso se aposentó entre ellos y Sam, sobrepasado, tuvo que tomar una de las sillas del búnker para por fin recuperar la seguridad. Si se caía, iba a pasar una vergüenza terrible. Con cuidado, mientras sus huesos y músculos se quejaban de una manera que antes no había percibido, con sus poderes angelicales al cien por cien, Castiel siguió el ejemplo del joven Winchester y tomó asiento.

 

Entonces, para terminar con aquella incómoda situación, Hannah carraspeó y atrajo la atención de los dos varones.

 

— ¿Y si no podéis hacer nada? La Marca le fue otorgada a Caín como castigo por sus pecados, por haber matado a su hermano Abel de una manera abominable y se dice que los ojos del pecador se tiñeron de negro y jamás volvieron a ver la luz. ¿Acaso Dean no había mostrado señales?

 

— Él... —murmuró Sam, recapacitando antes de soltar alguna expresión que dejara a su hermano como un ser horrible. Muchos no podían comprender sus acciones, a veces brutales, sólo porque no sabían lo que escondía tras la apariencia de chico duro. ¿Para qué mentir? A veces ni el mismo Dean se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía—. Sí, se había mostrado inestable, más irascible, pero negaba que se escapara de su control.

 

— Así que preferisteis dejarle a su suerte, sin echarle un vistazo por si se le iba de las manos.

 

— ¿Crees que Dean nos hubiera dejado? —preguntó el ángel de la gabardina, intentando justificar las acciones de ambos.

 

— No se trata de que él quiera u os deje, se trata de lo que se debe o no hacer para asegurar el bienestar de los demás. ¿Pensáis que esto va a terminar sin que se derrame sangre? No, para empezar ha sido la nuestra la que ha manchado el suelo y, por suerte, hemos logrado escapar indemnes.

 

— Sería correcto decir que él nos ha dejado escapar...

 

— ¡Ése es el punto! —exclamó ella, exasperada pero al mismo tiempo dulce—. Entiendo que esto, para vosotros, se convierte en tarea titánica, pero Dean Winchester se ha vuelto peligroso.

 

Aquella afirmación sentó como una patada baja. Los dos desviaron la mirada, como si la sola presencia de Hannah gritara en voz alta una verdad que temían plantearse como tal. La de Sam, rota, cansada, como si hubiera vivido más años de los que en realidad había vivido, se centró en una silla en la que, hasta hacía relativamente poco, Dean se había sentado para investigar, con el ordenador portátil delante y una cerveza al lado, para poder sobrellevar la búsqueda.

 

— Por ahora es pronto para afirmar algo así —apuntó Castiel.

 

La nariz de Hannah se arrugó, como si hubiese olido algo desagradable, y negó con la cabeza. En sus ojos podía leer la decepción y, aunque se negó a dejar que reluciera, por dentro Castiel notó el frío y se sintió miserable. Otro hermano al que desilusionaba.

 

— Lo peor no es que Dean se haya convertido en un demonio. Lo terrible es, sin duda, que ninguno de los dos va a ser capaz de detenerle si llega el momento. No siempre se puede salvar a todo el mundo y, en ocasiones, hay que hacer un sacrificio mayor para que muchos otros puedan vivir a salvo.

 

Después de dar donde más dolía, Hannah ya no tenía nada más que decir, por lo que giró sobre sus talones y se fue hacia la escalera metálica. La presencia del humano y de su congénere le hastiaba y no deseaba perder los nervios. El cielo, sumido en el caos, necesitaba una figura fuerte, que se encargara de organizar las tropas, de tomar las decisiones trascendentales, y Castiel no parecía dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad.

 

Por desgracia, una figura de autoridad que no fuese conocida por los demás, para bien o para mal, no lograría que todos se unificaran bajo su mando y, desde que bajó a rescatar a aquel humano de las fauces del helado infierno, la fama del ángel del martes se había extendido por doquier. Objetivamente, él se había convertido en el candidato ideal para el puesto, pero la mente de Castiel se veía ofuscada por la influencia de los Winchester, que había envenenado el uso de la razón que le quedaba.

 

Quizás ya no había salvación para él.

 

* * *

 

 

El Infierno, lugar temido por los seres humanos desde casi el inicio de los tiempos, tenía sus peculiaridades. No podía negar la tortura, los gritos, la oscuridad y la presencia de los demonios, no obstante su temperatura helada difería mucho de ese concepto humano en el que los ríos de lava poseen prácticamente la gran mayoría de un terreno seco y desprovisto de vegetación. Pero no sólo se equivocaban en el calor, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar que, dentro de aquel caos, había cierto orden.

 

Como rey del averno, Crowley se veía involucrado en mucha burocracia y tediosos juicios que, al final, establecían disciplina entre sus despiadados súbditos. ¿Qué sería del mundo si cada uno fuese a su aire? No le pasaba desapercibido que algunos demonios le miraban recelosos, seguramente planeando la manera de hacerle caer, pero ninguno de ellos lograba inspirar en su robusto cuerpo un mísero escalofrío.

 

Así pues, con tal panorama entre sus manos, delegó todas sus responsabilidades, para disgusto de sus consejeros más cercanos, que se encargaban de perseguirle de aquí para allá, con una carpeta en las manos, tomando notas, para avisarle de qué tareas requerían, de forma urgente, de su atención.  Pero había otros asuntos, ahora mismo, que para él se convertían en prioritarios.

 

Atusó las levitas de su americana, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata negra, posó su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la puerta de aquel bar de carretera y la abrió. Dentro, el ruido de la música se sobreponía al del ambiente generado por la gente. Las luces, atenuadas, hacían que se notara menos el humo de los cigarros. Torció la boca, a disgusto por el olor al tabaco, demasiado concentrado para su gusto, y con sus ojos escrutó de derecha a izquierda el local.

 

Los clientes también le ojearon, puesto que su apariencia compuesta y elegante contrastaba fuerte con la dejadez de la vestimenta del resto. Mientras examinaba a cada uno de los despojos humanos que seguramente, dentro de unos años, algunos más pronto que otros, acabarían visitando el Infierno, rozaba sus dedos índice y corazón contra el pulgar, en un gesto casi obsesivo. Aquella exploración, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de un juego caprichoso, puesto que sabía que allí lo encontraría, después de un tiempo buscándole.

 

Jamás le pasaría desapercibida su espalda ancha, aunque gacha, sus piernas ligeramente arqueadas hacia el exterior, incluso cuando estaba sentado en un taburete, y su cabellera castaña oscura, corta, despuntada hacia arriba. Pero, por supuesto, sería incapaz de ignorar ese aura demoníaca, desprendiendo un poder sobrecogedor, escalofriante, que se asemejaba al que había sacudido Cielo e Infierno, con su carisma y demencia; el de ese individuo que se encontraba de nuevo encerrado.

 

Con porte galán, conquistador, Crowley se cerró la americana y caminó, parsimonioso, hasta la barra. Había un taburete libre justo a cada uno de sus lados, seguramente por prudencia, puesto que a ratos reía con fuerza y gritaba a una de las camareras para pedirle que le sirviera otra cerveza. Tomó asiento en el que quedaba a su izquierda, apoyó las manos sobre la barra, vieja, pero al mismo tiempo lustrosa, y alzó el dedo índice de la derecha, para llamar la atención del camarero que pasaba cerca.

 

— Un Martini con hielo, gracias, y para mi amigo otra cerveza como la que se está tomando.

 

A esa distancia, sería imposible que no le hubiera escuchado. La música estaba alta, pero no tanto como para no ser audible a menos de un metro de distancia. Sus ojos verdes le observaron de soslayo cosa de medio segundo y, luego, siguió centrado en el plato de costillas que tenía a medio devorar. El rey del Infierno tamborileó con los dedos, paciente, pero al final no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, la fascinación que le provocaba. Apretó la planta de los pies contra el suelo y movió la cadera para hacer virar, lento, el taburete hacia la derecha. Apoyó el codo contra la barra y la mejilla la dejó descansar sobre la palma de la mano.

 

— Qué frío te comportas, ardilla. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pensaba que, al menos, te alegrarías de verme.

 

Sin prisa, Dean chupeteó los dedos de su diestra y, a continuación, los de la izquierda, saboreando la salsa barbacoa que había en ellos. Al terminar, se los secó en la servilleta y entornó el rostro. Al inicio, su expresión era seria pero, al verle, abrió los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula inferior, forzando una sobreactuada sorpresa.  A continuación, sus labios se buscaron el uno al otro y los curvó, en una sonrisa familiar, también exagerada.

 

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Crowley! No te había oído llegar. Siempre tan silencioso, viejo zorro...

 

El camarero dejó sobre la barra el pedido de ambos, el cual se apresuraron a acercar. Con una mano, Winchester alzó el botellín de color caramelo, por encima de su cabeza e hizo una reverencia con ésta.

 

— Gracias por el alcohol.

 

— De nada. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a un buen amigo, como vengo demostrando desde hace un tiempo —murmuró, entre dientes, con el saber estar que le caracterizaba.

 

La nuez de Adán de Dean se movía de arriba abajo a medida que tragaba el líquido dorado del botellín. Apuró, de una sola vez, prácticamente la mitad y dejó el recipiente sobre la barra. En ese tiempo, Crowley esperó a una respuesta que, al final, ni siquiera vino. Sacó el mondadientes del Martini y comió una de las olivas, más por costumbre que por el hecho de tener hambre.

 

— El rumor se propaga, como electricidad en un circuito cerrado. Todos conocen el destino del  hermano mayor de la familia Winchester, que ha renacido como un ser superior.

 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con ello? ¿Me dedicaréis un reportaje en la revista Ciencia de lo Sobrenatural? Como si pudiera leerlo: Dean Winchester, fuera de lo ordinario. Si vais a acompañarlo de una foto, que sea del perfil derecho, es mi lado más fotogénico.

 

Dada la nueva condición del joven, Crowley no podía hacer una medición exacta de la diferencia de poder que había entre ambos y, por ende, no se atrevió a hacer un movimiento para callarle y establecer su dominancia. La Marca le había fortalecido, convirtiéndole en uno de los demonios más fuertes. ¿Pero hasta dónde llegaba su poder? Al fin y al cabo, él era el Rey del mismo Infierno. Para contener la ira que burbujeaba en su estómago, Crowley tomó un generoso trago de Martini y el fresco de éste aplacó el calor que amenazaba con explotar.

 

— Bromas aparte, te he estado buscando desde que me abandonaste de esa manera tan inesperada. Quería convertirme en tu mentor, Dean, en esa figura que todo demonio, en sus inicios, hubiera deseado tener. Alguien fuerte que resolviera tus dudas, alguien que te explicara los pormenores y todas las ventajas que nuestra condición nos otorga.

 

— Sí, ya... No sé, llámame tiquismiquis, pero eso de que me mintieras le quitó la gracia al asunto, Crowley. ¿Querías que confiara en ti?

 

Winchester rió entre dientes, suave y aunque no había en ella ni pizca de ironía o saña, dio la impresión de que ésta se clavó en su espalda, como una puñalada. El Rey chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, ofendido por esos ademanes superiores con los que se pavoneaba a su lado. No se le olvidaría que él había sido el que se había arrastrado a su lado para pedir ayuda. El mismo  humano que había despreciado a todo ser demoníaco, aliado con uno de los más poderosos, encargado de organizar las mismísimas entrañas del inframundo.

 

— Ya te lo dije, ardilla, que no te había mentido. ¿Qué querías? La marca de Caín, durante muchos años, se ha transmitido de boca a boca por el Infierno. Por decirlo de una manera, es la versión demoníaca del Hombre del Saco. ¿Me culpas por dar por sentado que, en cuanto te contara los rumores, me hubieras tachado de loco? Sé sincero, no me hubieras creído.  ¡Maldita sea, ni yo mismo creía que fuese posible! Pero me equivocaba, claro está. Que mantengamos esta conversación es la prueba.

 

Imprevisible, Dean golpeó la barra con tanta fuerza que todos los vasos que se encontraban sobre ésta vibraron, prácticamente al unísono. Las miradas, como se podía esperar, se centraron en ellos y un silencio anormal se produjo. La música sonaba al mismo volumen y parecía estridente, comparada con tan sólo hacía unos segundos.

 

— ¡Deja de poner excusas Crowley!  —su expresión enojada se suavizó y se transformó en una sonrisa resignada que mantuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Tú me ocultaste información clave deliberadamente, incluso después, cuando pudiste darte cuenta de que quizás esas historias contaban la verdad. Por eso mismo cuando desperté me alejé de ti, porque no necesitaba que me instruyeras y me manipularas a tu antojo. Así que hemos quedado empatados.

 

Aunque poco a poco había vuelto el ambiente humano a ese bar, no se comparaba al que había habido antes de que el joven de cabello castaño perdiera los papeles. Su humor fluctuaba, en décimas de segundo, y de manera explosiva. Ese patrón errático parecía lo más peligroso de Dean Winchester. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien volátil que, además, cuenta con un gran poder? Tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y se encogió de hombros antes de devolver la vista al culo de Martini.

 

Entre ellos, la conversación había alcanzado un obstáculo importante y ninguno de los dos hacía el intento de sortearlo y de ayudar al otro para seguir avanzando. Ese silencio sepulcral, poco a poco, empezó a irritar a Dean. Le daba la impresión de que había tomado presencia y que le punzaba en la nuca, constantemente, para que diera cuenta de que ahí estaba. Alzó la mano, cuando sus ojos establecieron contacto visual con los del camarero, y le hizo un gesto hacia el botellín vacío, para que le trajera otra cerveza. Cuando éste asintió, le sonrió un segundo.

 

Mientras sonaba una canción country de un artista que jamás recibiría un premio Grammy ni sería recordado dentro de un par de años, Dean observó el botellín, pensando en lo bien que estaría que Crowley desapareciera y le dejara tranquilo. La paciencia colmó el vaso y desbordó después de pegarle el primer trago a su nueva cerveza.

 

— ¿Qué quieres? Por desgracia aún sigues aquí, sentado a mi lado, como si fueras un muñeco de trapo. Dudo que la culpa te reconcoma por lo que hiciste, así que todo apunta a que tienes algo en mente.  ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 

— Supongo que será mejor que vaya directo al grano contigo —murmuró, con una sonrisa juguetona—. Tú y yo, Dean, hemos tenido nuestros más y menos. Como dos grandes titanes: humano y demonio, batallando el uno contra el otro por el dominio del mundo humano. Y aún así, nuestros caminos se han unido en diferentes momentos, cuando debíamos luchar por la supervivencia, contra un enemigo más poderoso. Pasó con Lucifer, pasó con Abaddon. A los hechos me remito, querido. Como Thelma y Louise.

 

— Deja de adornarlo con tanta parafernalia, Crowley. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —interrumpió.

 

El rey del Infierno giró el taburete hasta encarar a Dean Winchester, el cual no mostraba interés alguno en el soliloquio al que tanto cariño le había dedicado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dominante y, en un quedo murmullo, que sólo podrían escuchar ellos, prosiguió.

 

— Soy un Rey, Dean, y debo decir que mi Reino no se podría considerar perfecto y leal. He intentado darles propósito, algo más grande que el miedo que sienten hacia mí, pero parece ser que no les satisface. Esto no pasaba cuando Lucifer estaba vivito y coleando, repartiendo pavor a ángeles, demonios y humanos por igual.

 

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Conociéndote, dudo que vayas a pedirme que saque a Lucifer de su jaula.

 

— No busco que me destrone, mi inteligencia no es la de un mosquito, gracias. Para entender lo que te estoy proponiendo en realidad, tienes que retroceder para poder ver el cuadro general. Imagina que tuvieras la oportunidad de formar parte de la élite del mismo averno. Eso es lo que te estoy sirviendo en bandeja de plata, Dean. Quiero que te conviertas en mi mano derecha para así acabar de moldear los corazones indecisos de los demonios y, de este modo, conseguir que juren lealtad. ¿Qué me dices?

 

Crowley tendió la mano derecha a Dean y esperó, con una sonrisa seductora. Su cabeza, poblada de cabello negro corto y fuerte, no podía concebir otra propuesta más tentadora que aquella. Dentro de su vida eterna, le ofrecía una posición desde la cual su poder le acompañaría y se convertiría en su estandarte. Los demonios, que de sobras conocían el historial de Dean Winchester y de qué era capaz, le respetarían, le temerían y le seguirían ahora que él se encontraba en el mismo bando que todos ellos.

 

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Dean empezó a reír a carcajadas. A tal volumen lo hacía, que de nuevo la gente les observaba, molestos por las constantes interrupciones provenientes del par de varones. La mano que había mantenido alzada, esperando a que llegara su semejante para estrecharla, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que quedó apoyada en el regazo de Crowley, el cual invocó su paciencia, durante casi un minuto y medio, para ver si Dean cesaba. Su rostro enrojeció al minuto treinta y uno y golpeó la barra.

 

— ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Deja de reírte, ardilla!

 

— Desde luego, no conozco a hombre más patético que tú. Eres como una prostituta de lujo, según sople el viento, se la chupas a quien haga falta. ¿Convertirme en tu mano derecha? No, gracias. No me apetece acabar con un puñal clavado en mitad de la espalda cuando se te vuelvan a cruzar los cables.

 

— ¡Insignificante humano, tus necedades te costarán caras!

 

— ¿Humano? Creo que olvidas lo más importante de todo, Crowley, que ya no soy el frágil y atormentado hombre al que podrías haber barrido de la faz de la Tierra con relativa facilidad. ¿Aliarme contigo? JA. Ahora, te supero en fuerza, poder y experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Sabes lo que pienso hacer?  Voy a destronarte y me convertiré en el nuevo Rey del Infierno. Las legiones del averno se levantarán y me seguirán a cualquier batalla que quiera iniciar. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque soy el maldito Dean Winchester, el de todas vuestras miserables pesadillas.

 

Lívido, el actual Rey observaba la expresión retorcida que se había adueñado de esa cara que antaño sólo había expresado dolor, tristeza y una rabia que trataba de ocultar las dos primeras. Rió, inseguro, como si el sonido de su voz pudiera desatar en Dean el mismísimo fuego abrasador en el que ardían, por la eternidad, las almas de los humanos pecadores.

 

— ¿Qué tonterías son esas? Convertirte en el Rey del Infierno... ¡¿Te piensas que voy a dejarte, muchacho?! ¡El Infierno me pertenece y no se lo voy a entregar a un miserable como tú!

 

La sonrisa entretenida de Dean no se esfumaba, por mucho que tuviera a Crowley a poca distancia, gritándole tan agudo que uno temía que pudiera hacerse incluso daño. Para él, parecía un pequeño chihuahua ladrando a un perro más grande que podía destrozarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  De repente, los berridos del Rey cesaron, ya que Dean se había movido, en lo que dura un parpadeo, detrás de él. Sus manos, destrozadas por las continuas batallas, secas y con algunos cortes, empezaron a masajear sus hombros.

 

Lejos de relajarle, lo único que logró fue tensarle incluso aún más. Si quisiera podría herirle de gravedad y no tendría tiempo a reaccionar. No se hacía el amistoso, se encontraba estableciendo su clara dominancia sobre Crowley y le dejaba claro que, si lo deseaba, podía pisarle como a una sucia cucaracha.

 

— El infierno te pertenecía, Crowley, pero ahora... Oh, yo lo dudo. Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras, aferrarte a tu trono con uñas y dientes pero, al final, yo seré el que se siente en él. Larga vida al nuevo Rey.

 

Cuando la presencia de Winchester desapareció, el demonio suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la frente, la cual se hallaba bañada en sudor frío. Cuando Dean había renacido como un demonio, él, inocente, pensó que podría domarlo, moldearlo y llevarlo a su terreno pero, en cosa de días, le había demostrado lo equivocado que se encontraba.

 

Acababa de declararle la guerra por el trono y esta vez se enfrentaba a un enemigo mucho peor que Abaddon, que ya le había supuesto un reto complicado al que prefirió no encarar directamente. Ante la mirada sorprendida de los clientes del bar, que ya no podían salir de su asombro después de ver a su acompañante desvanecerse, siguió su ejemplo y puso pies en polvorosa.

 

Necesitaba un plan, pues esta contienda no podría ganarla él solo.

 

 


End file.
